


Howling

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>짧지만 뒷편은 금방 옵니다.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"네 암캐는 목줄이 필요하겠어. 부대 전체가 뜯겨 먹히지 않으려-"  
롤리의 주먹이 퍼억 척의 턱을 후려쳤다. 대번에 으르릉 소리가 나왔다. 성년이 얼마 지나지 않은 척은 아직 감정 조절에 능숙치 못했다. 이가 이빨로 변하는 순간 척은 롤리에게 달려 들었다. 그리고 또다시 입 안이 터지도록 거친 훅을 맞았다. 롤리를 붙잡고 허리를 때리는 손의 골격이 끄드득 변하기 시작했다. 롤리가 척을 떠밀자 벽의 파이프에서 수증기가 새어나왔다. (본인이 느끼기에) 맞기만 한 척은 제 화에 못이겨 아아악 소리를 질렀다. 바지 후크를 풀고 늑대가 되었다. 온 복도가 쩌렁쩌렁 울리게 울부짖었다. 어느새 마코도 늑대로 변해 컹컹 짖었다. 롤리는 마코 앞발이 다 들리도록 목덜미를 뒤로 죽 잡아 빼고는 옆에서 너덜거리는 파이프 하나를 뜯었다.  
"입만 산 개새끼가."  
까앙. 롤리가 파이프로 벽을 내리쳤다. 덤벼봐. 이 새꺄. 좀비에게 뜯기기 전에 내가 죽여 놓을테니까. 내리친 곳에서도 롤리 눈에서도 번쩍번쩍 불꽃이 튀었다. 늑대들이 인간 핸들러 없이 늑대로 분해 혼자 작전에 투입될 수 없는 이유는 간단했다. 늑대들은 인간이었을 때보다 더 본능에 충실했고 인간이었을 때의 사고와 늑대의 사고는 차이가 있었다. 누가 봐도 늑대가 우세했으나 롤리의 기세에 순간 꼬리를 내려버린 척처럼. 롤리가 척에게 파이프를 던졌다. 큰 덩치에 피하지 못해 어깨죽지를 맞은 척이 다시 으르렁거리기 시작했다. 제 핸들러가 척의 기를 누르자 새까만 늑대 마코가 귀를 드러눕히고 이를 드러냈다. 척이 튀어오르기 위해 몸을 아래로 숙였을 때였다.  
"거기! 그만해라!"  
척의 핸들러이자 아버지 허크였다. 설상가상 스태커도 있었다. 아버지는 내 편이지! 척은 꼬리를 살랑거리다 뒤통수를 맞았다.  
"네 방으로 돌아가라!"  
롤리는 탁탁 손을 털었다. 척은 롤리를 노려보다 옷도 그대로 놔둔 채 돌아가버렸다. 스태커는 갑자기 질주해버리는 바람에 부대 전체를 좀비 떼에게 포위시켰던 마코에게 백업 훈련을 2주 더 하라는 명령을 내렸다. 롤리는 거세게 반발했지만 결국 총대장 스태커가 원하는 대로 되었다. 

웨어울프라고도 불리는 통칭 늑대들은 불과 30년 전만 해도 전설에나 나왔었다. 사실은 쭉 있어왔으나 핍박을 당할까 혈통을 철저히 숨기고는 했다. 그럴 수 있을 만큼 극소수였다. 그러던 늑대 인구가 갑자기 폭증한 것은 전무후무한 일이었다. 까마득한 선대에 늑대 피가 섞였던 이들부터 최근에 늑대와 관계했던 인간들까지 모든 국가 모든 대륙에서 갑자기 우후죽순 늑대 인구가 폭증했다. 부모 모두가 인간인데도 아기가 온몸이 털이 덮여 나오는 일이 숱하게 벌어졌다. 늑대가 사람들의 삶 속에 뛰어든지 5년 후, Z데이가 도래했고 사람들은 왜 늑대가 이렇게 많아졌는지 어렴풋하게 알게 되었다.  
각국이 쉬쉬하고 군대를 시켜 바다에 버렸던 수많은 좀비들은 샌디에이고 해안가를 기어 올라왔다. 늑대만이 좀비들에게 물려도 좀비로 변하지 않았다. 1억 2억 정도는 우습도록 적은 숫자로 느껴질 만큼 많은 사람들이 죽어나갔다. 인류는 늑대들로 부대를 만들어 좀비의 수를 줄여보려 했지만 실패로 돌아갔다. 늑대들은 어떤 상대에게도 굴복하지 않았지만 후퇴해야 할 때면 어떤 전술도 먹히지 않았다. 그래서 등장한 것이 핸들러였다. 감각이 인간의 10배는 예민하고 파괴적인 늑대 1인과 티타늄 수트를 입고 좀비의 머리를 날리는 인간 1인은 무패의 신화를 이어갔다. 인간은 평화를 얻었다. 3년 전 얀시의 사건이 있기 전까지.  
"작전명은 나이프 헤드. 좀비 목을 치러 가자!"  
"까불지 마라. 꼬맹아."  
얀시는 크림색의 거대한 늑대였다. 쉐터돔 늑대들의 우두머리는 아니었어도 3순위 안에는 들었다. 성격상 귀찮아서 우두머리에게 도전하지는 않는 정도였다. 롤리는 얀시의 인간 형제로 둘은 척후를 맡은 강력한 페어였다. 롤리와 얀시가 베어 넘긴 좀비들이 줄잡아 1000은 넘었으니 이제 곧 겨울이 도래해 좀비들의 움직임이 무뎌지면 주 셋 정도는 청소할 수 있지 않을까 모두 기대하고 있었다.  
"얀시. 열감지가 돼."  
폭파시켜야 하는 건물 안에 붉은 열들이 어른어른 움직이고 있었다. 스태커 대장의 명령은. 소를 위해 대를 희생하지 마라. 불과 10km 거리 안에 인구 만 오천이 남아있는 도시가 있었다. 롤리는 톡톡 제 헬맷을 쳤다. 얀시는 크흥 콧김을 불었다. 둘은 건물 안으로 날듯이 뛰어 들어갔다. 롤리는 중장비를 입고서도 가볍게 움직여 좀비들의 목을 잘랐다. 얀시는 달려드는 좀비들을 롤리가 목을 자르기 쉽도록 넘어트려 주었다. 후욱후욱 헬맷 안에 김이 끼었다. 얀시가 킁킁 냄새를 맡았다. 굳게 닫힌 문 앞에서 한 바퀴 돌았다. 똑똑 롤리가 노크를 했다. 아무런 소리도 없었다. 다시 똑똑 노크했다. 쾅! 안에서 무언가가 문에 부딪혔다. 알루미늄 문이 우그러들었다. 스태커가 무전으로 상황을 물었다. 롤리는 아무 것도 답할 수 없었다. 얀시조차 뒤로 물러섰다. 쾅! 안의 무언가는 격렬하게 움직였다. 열감지가 되는 롤리의 왼쪽 눈에서 그것들은 횃불과도 같았다. 롤리는 로켓포를 겨누었다. 철커덕철커덕 헐거워진 문 사이로 긴 막대기 같은 것이 나왔다. 검은 피로 척척한 팔은 팔꿈치 위로는 뼈 밖에 남아있지 않았다. 좀비였다. 어떻게 열감지가 되는 거지. 롤리는 생각보다 먼저 버튼을 눌렀다. 펑 불꽃이 쏟아졌다. 지나치게 근거리에서 터진 포는 롤리와 얀시를 훅 뒤로 패대기쳤다. 롤리의 헬맷이 깨졌고 통신은 두절되었다.  
얀시가 얕게 기절한 롤리를 깨웠다. 롤리는 팔을 짚고 일어나다 소리를 질렀다. 왼팔이 부러져 있었다. 작전을 위해서는 얼른 건물 아래 설치한 C4들을 터트려야 했다. 둘은 이명이 울리는 고개를 내저으며 천천히 계단으로 걸었다. 갑자기 얀시가 캥캥 소리를 내며 퍼덕거렸다. 롤리는 재빨리 움직였지만 고장난 왼팔로는 충분치 못했다. 허리 아래로 몸이 없는 좀비가 얀시의 다리에 이를 박고 떨어지지 않았다. 얀시가 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰었다. 좀비가 퍼펫처럼 흔들흔들 흔들렸다. 깨진 롤리의 헬맷 조각에 아른아른 붉은 색이 일렁거렸다. 퍼석 롤리가 발로 좀비의 머리를 박살냈다. 롤리는 벨트에서 얀시의 다리에 뿌려줄 항염 스프레이 통을 찾았다. 갑자기 단단히 팔이 잡혔다. 인간이 된 얀시와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
"롤리. 내 말 들어..."  
얀시의 허벅지에서 검은 피가 흘렀다. 그대로 쓰러졌다. 올라오면서 전부 제거하지 못했는지 좀비들이 계단을 기어 올라왔다. 형제는 지원팀이 도착하기 전 정확히 3시간 37분 동안 실종 상태였다. 롤리는 코마 상태에 빠져 늑대가 된 제 형제를 끌고 오다 발견되었다. 그들이 돌아온 후, 얼마 되지 않아 전세는 기울었다.


	2. Chapter 2

유리가 둘러싸고 있던 것은 우리 삶이었다. Z데이 이후 세상은 박살난 유리 조각으로 뒤덮였다. 처음에는 날카로웠지만 밟히고 깨어져 작아진 조각들은 어디로든 굴러 들어갔다. 닳은 신발이라도 뚫리는 날엔 그대로 좀비 밥이었다. 그랬던 유리가 장벽 건설에는 톡톡한 역할을 했다. 부서진 건물 외벽과 차 부품, 유리를 이겨넣은 벽이 도시들을 감쌌다. 롤리는 두꺼운 장갑을 끼고 콸콸 시멘트를 부었다. 산업 폐기물 반죽이라 장갑과 자켓은 번번이 길게 찢어졌다. 롤리가 군인 출신인 것이 천만 다행으로 파상풍 주사를 맞지 못한 많은 인부들은 좀비에게 물리지 않고도 팔 다리가 퉁퉁 붓고 잡균들에 감염되어 픽픽 세상을 떠났다. 가끔 좀비에게 썼던 각종 무기들이 몸을 찔러 말만 섞어본 누군가가 좀비가 되기도 했다. 그들은 시멘트 안에 풍덩 떨어져 그대로 벽이 되었다.  
"좋은 소식과 나쁜 소식이 있다 뭣부터 들을 거냐."  
건설 소장이 말했다. 나쁜 소식! 식탐 많은 빌리가 소리를 쳤다. 롤리는 그저 뉴스 화면을 올려다 보고만 있었다.  
"어제 셋이 죽었다. 따라서 좋은 소식은. 세 입이 줄었다."  
저길 봐! 누군가의 목소리에 모두 일제히 숨을 죽였다. 이제 모두가 가장 잘 하는 일이었다.  
[이곳은 시드니 입니다. 3시간 전 좀비 웨이브가 발생해 좀비들이 장벽을 넘었습니다.]  
좀비들이 시드니의 벽을 저들 몸으로 벽을 만들어 넘고 있었다. 몸을 던지고 던져서 벽 아래로 떨어졌다. 퍽퍽 수박처럼 터지는 시체들 위로 척추가 부러져 바닥을 기는 좀비들이. 척추가 부러진 좀비들 위로 다리가 반동강난 좀비가. 이윽고 다리를 질질 끌며 걸어다니는 멀쩡한 좀비가 시체들의 산을 굴러 벽 안에 안착했다. 투두두두 투두두두 헬리콥터에서 총알을 발사했다. 좀비들은 소리를 듣고 몸을 끌며 장벽으로 몰려들었다. 헬리콥터가 철컹 소리를 내며 무기를 바꿨다. 롤리가 입을 열었다.  
"안 돼."  
펑! 로켓이 발사되었다. 좀비의 몸이 사방에 분수처럼 튀었다. 벽 앞을 지키던 군인은 좀비의 끈적한 피를 뒤집어쓰고 쓰러져 몸을 덜덜 떨었다. 벽이 바닥부터 흔들렸다. 그 순간 워우우우 늑대의 날카로운 하울링이 들렸다. 붉은 늑대가 클로즈업 되었다. 은색 수트를 입은 핸들러는 네 다리에 금속 부츠를 신은 늑대의 움직임에 맞춰 좀비들의 목을 잘랐다. 전에는 세 번은 잘라야 목뼈가 잘렸는데 이제는 한 번에 깨끗하게 잘렸다. 움직임은 기계적이었고 장비는 우수했다. 총알과 화살은 모두 좀비의 미간을 파고 들었다. 붉은 늑대와 그 핸들러는 둘이서 기어이는 벽을 넘어트리고 몰려드는 좀비들을 청소했다. 좀비로 변하는 사람들도 망설임 없이 처리했다. 군복을 입은 붉은 머리 늑대는 주근깨 묻은 새하얀 얼굴을 하고 인터뷰를 했다.  
[홍콩은 오라니까 가야죠. 군인이 별 수 있습니까.]  
유리 조각에 귀를 꿰뚫린 좀비 시체가 '좀비 웨이브 종료' 라는 타이틀 아래 꿈틀거렸다. 장벽은 밀가루 반죽처럼 허물어져 있었다. 누군가가 모두의 전의를 꺾으며 통탄했다.  
"염병할. 이 짓거리가 다 무슨 소용이람!"  
소장은 모인 사람들을 현장에 돌려보냈다. 커다란 전자 시계의 숫자는 자꾸만 커져갔다. 

다음 날, 군용 헬기가 알래스카 공사 현장에 도착했다. 여기까지 흘러온 군인은 저밖에 없었다. 몇 더 있었지만 모두 이제는 기억조차 나지 않는 사인으로 죽었다. 롤리는 장갑을 어깨에 걸치고 어슬렁 나갔다.  
"오랜만이군."  
"변함 없이 멋진 차림이신데요."  
스태커 펜타코스트는 빙긋 입꼬리만 올렸다 내렸다.  
"헛걸음하셨지만."  
조용히 이야기할 수 있는 곳이어봤자 공사장이라 웨애애앵 고철 절단하는 소리가 요란했다. 롤리는 익숙한 듯이 푸른 곰팡이가 낀 돌 위에 걸터앉았다.  
"불명예 제대시킬 때는 언제고 지금와서 찾으십니까. 공사장 내에서도 핸들러 감은 찾으실 수 있을텐데요."  
밥만 삼시 세끼 나오면 가겠다는 사람 널렸습니다. 롤리는 피와 기름 찌꺼기에 묻혀 있어도 변함 없는 락스타의 외모였다. 환하게 웃는 대외용 얼굴이나 모두 죽든지 어떻게 해보든지 하라며 총을 난사하는 깡만 봤던 입꼬리는 이제 시니컬하게 비뚤어질 줄도 알았다. 스태커는 두 손을 모아 잡았다.  
"제대로 숨쉬는 핸들러는 자네 밖에 남지 않았고 장벽에 장비를 추가할 의사는 없네. 그리고 나는 그 때 자네의 편이었지. 증거로 이렇게 살아있지 않나."  
롤리는 너털 웃음을 웃다 제 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.  
"저는 형 아닌 다른 늑대를 핸들링할 자신은 없습니다. 왼팔도 100%는 아닙니다."  
혈연 아니면 힘들다는 것쯤은 충분히 아시지 않습니까. 스태커는 경례하려다 목례만 하고 돌아서는 롤리의 등에 벼락같은 노성을 꽂았다.  
"종말이 다가오고 있네. 미스터 베켓. 자네는 어디에 있을 건가. 싸울 것인가 아니면 카이주 바이러스의 발견자로만 남아 장벽 아래서 죽어갈 텐가!"  
시계의 숫자는 자꾸만 바뀌었다. 결심은 많은 숫자를 필요로 하지 않았다. 마지막 재목 롤리의 몇 안되는 조건을 스태커는 기꺼이 수락했다.

물론 그 때의 스태커는 몰랐다. 자신이 금지옥엽 늑대딸 마코의 핸들러를 불러온 줄은. 가장 쓸만했던 핸들러가 3년의 공백 후 치른 첫 임무에서 좀비 떼가 기어오자 잠시 정신을 놓을 줄은. 모든 훈련에서 부대 내 탑의 자리를 놓치지 않았던 마코가 멍해진 제 핸들러의 곁에서 길고 긴 하울링 후 본능대로 질주해버려 모두를 위험에 빠트릴 줄은.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 짧지만 뒷편은 금방 옵니다.


	3. Chapter 3

쇠 냄새가 난다. 보이는 것은 미로처럼 얽힌 파이프와 발자국들이었다. 척은 그 발자국의 주인을 죄다 매치할 수 있었다. 알 기회도 없이 죽어버린 사람들을 빼고는. 착착착착 발톱이 얼기설기 겹친 철창 바닥에 닿았다. 닫힌 공간에서 늑대로 있는 것은 혼란을 동반했다. 어마어마하게 들어찬 냄새들과 소리가 척을 어지럽게 만들었다. 홧김에 나와 목적지는 없었다. 척은 코너마다 제 목덜미를 비볐다. 사샤가 남겨둔 것보다 더 높게 발톱으로 긁어 흔적을 남겼다. 한줄기 냄새를 맡았다. 척은 고개를 돌렸다. 텅텅텅텅 발소리가 점점 크게 들렸다.   
'좀 더 나은 사람이 되지 못하겠느냐. 다른 사람들을 존중해라!'  
허크와 냉전일 때면 으레 그렇듯 척은 꼬리로 바닥만 탕탕 내리쳤었다.   
'그 형제가 어떻게 지옥을 뚫고 돌아왔는지 네 그 좁은 속으로는 절대 모를 거다. 바닥 좀 그만 두드리거라!'  
척은 앞발까지 탕탕탕 바닥을 두드리다 후두둑 쏟아지는 제 옷과 워커 비를 맞았었다. 그 후 3일간 척은 늑대가 되기 힘들 때들을 제외하고는 쭉 늑대였다. 늑대가 되면 예민해져 별로 좋아하진 않는 척이었다. 아무것도 떠올리지 않아도 기분이 나빠졌다. 중립은 없고 내 편이 아니면 전부 적일뿐이다. 걸음이 빨라졌다. 냄새가 점점 가까워졌다. 소리가 들리지 않았다. 척이 멈추고 귀를 기울였을 때였다. 갑자기 몸이 쑤욱 뒤로 끌려갔다. 꼬리를 당기는 팔에 간 이빨이 딱. 헛입질만 했다. 샛노란 불빛에 비친 롤리는 바지만 입은 채였다. 다시 꼬리가 잡혀 쭉 당겨졌다. 또아리를 튼 척은 으르릉 목을 울렸다. 팔 하나 찢는 건 일도 아니었다. 롤리가 척의 머리를 손으로 꾹꾹꾹 눌렀다. 귀 사이가 꾹꾹꾹 눌렸다. 그림자 드리운 입꼬리가 쓱 올라가는 것이 보였다. 위협이 쏙 들어갔다.   
"치즈줄까."  
치즈? 척의 귀가 쫑긋거렸다. 롤리가 목에 걸친 수건을 후드처럼 머리에 썼다. 몸을 돌려 휴게실로 가버렸다. 척은 3m 뒤에서 따라갔다. 롤리가 냉동실을 열고 겹겹이 쌓인 덩어리와 병을 꺼냈다. 척의 꼬리가 살랑거리기 시작했다.   
"늑대는 다들 좋아하더라."  
주머니에서 칼을 꺼낸 롤리가 꽁꽁 언 치즈 표면을 깎아 척에게 주었다. 척은 낼름 받아먹었다. 롤리는 냉동실에서 걸쭉해진 위스키를 마셨다. 뚜껑만 풀린 병 안에서 달큰한 술 냄새가 폴폴 났다. 척은 얌전히 롤리 발치에 앉아있었다. 롤리가 치즈를 깎았다. 본인 입으로 들어갔다. 위스키를 꿀꺽. 또 치즈를 깎았다. 그것도 본인 입으로 들어갔다. 척이 앞발로 롤리 무릎을 긁었다. 롤리가 키들거렸다. 척 한 조각 롤리 한 조각 깎은 치즈를 나눠먹었다.   
"술은 먹어?"  
사실 척은 술을 별로 먹어본 적이 없었다. 총알 아끼려고 군대가 랍스터 집게 같은 커터로 좀비 목을 자르게 된 지가 5년 전인데 유흥품 물자 배급이 원활할 리 없었다. 롤리가 있던 시절엔 그나마 양호했으나 척이 왔을 땐 폭동방지를 위해 밥만 안 굶는 수준이었다. 담배니 술이니 입만 겨우 대본 것이 다였다. 눈만 굴리고 있으려니 롤리가 시리얼 볼에 술을 조금 담아주었다.   
"얼리면 맛이 끝내주지."  
혀가 찌르르 했다. 

척은 모르는 침대 위에서 눈을 떴다. 주위를 둘러보았다. 사진. 사진. 사진들이 있었다. 롤리 베켓의 얼굴과 얀시 베켓의 얼굴. 모르는 사람들의 사진들이. 척은 이불 아래를 보았다. 인간인 자신은 아무 것도 입고 있지 않았다. 걸쳐져 있는 스웨터와 바지를 잽싸게 입었다. 어제 일을 기억하려고 애썼다. 롤리를 따라갔다. 치즈를 먹었다. 술을 마셨다. 롤리의 허벅지에 얼굴을 부볐다. 롤리의 손에 앞발을 쥐어주었다. 바닥이 자꾸 가까워졌다. 롤리의 손가락을 핥았다. 볼도 핥았다. 흔들흔들 시야가 거꾸로 흔들거렸다. 롤리의 바지가 발톱에 걸려 부욱 찢어졌다. 척은 자신이 입은 바지를 내려다보았다. 거짓말이었으면 좋겠는 구멍이 있었다. 마른 세수를 했다. 척은 방으로 돌아갔다. 워커까지 빌릴 수는 없으니 맨발로 살금살금.   
척은 오후에 롤리를 찾았다. 시뮬레이션 훈련에 온몸이 땀으로 젖은 롤리에게 툭 옷을 내밀었다. 롤리는 미간을 찌푸렸다.   
"재워줬으면 곱게 꺼질 일이지."  
"뭐?"   
옷이 탁 낚아 채였다.   
"변태냐."  
어젯밤 롤리는 분명 웃고 있었는데 턱 끝을 쓱 훔치는 롤리는 새파란 눈을 비껴 뜨고 있었다.   
"변태냐고."  
"내가 왜! 이 쓸모없는 짐 덩어리가!"  
변태와 쓸모없는 짐 덩어리는 며칠 만에 또 주먹을 마주할 준비를 했다. 척이 주먹을 날리려는데 쌔액 소리가 들렸다. 롤리가 눈앞에서 사라졌다. 텅. 복도 옆에 부딪혔다. 바닥에 털썩 엎어졌다. 배에 콱 워커가 와 박혔다. 척이 끄응 바닥을 긁었다. 다시 한 번 사정 봐주지 않는 발길질이 들어왔다. 끄드드득 골격이 변하기 시작했다. 재미있다는 웃음소리가 들렸다.   
"이거이거 어리네."  
멱살이 잡혀 올려졌다. 목이 졸렸다. 척의 몸이 빠르게 털로 덮이기 시작했다. 빙글빙글 웃음기 도는 입술에서 누군가와 비슷한 냄새가 났다. 발에 힘이 들어가지 않아 발로 차도 별 타격이 없었다. 멱살 잡힌 손목 위로 손이 겹쳐졌다.   
"그만 해!"  
"허리에 시퍼런 그거 이 새끼지?"  
주욱 멱살 잡은 손목 위를 척의 드러나기 시작한 발톱이 긁고 지나갔다. 척의 얼굴처럼 붉게 부어올랐다. 까딱한 타격도 없었다. 죄었던 손 중 하나가 풀리더니 샌드백 두드리듯 퍽퍽퍽 척의 허리를 때렸다. 막아준 건 롤리였다.   
"그만!"  
목을 조이던 손이 일시에 떠나갔다. 척은 쿨럭쿨럭 기침을 하며 매끈한 인간이 되었다. 롤리가 이럴 것 까진 없잖아 말하는 것이 들렸다.   
"꼬맹이한테 손을 댔는데 이 정도로 끝내자니."  
형 마음이 편치가 않다. 얀시 베켓이 롤리의 어깨에 털썩 손을 얹었다. 심란하게 척을 보고 있는 롤리의 볼에 코를 비볐다.   
“네가 몰라서 그러는데 늑대는 기어오르면 반 죽여놔야 돼.”   
척과 얀시의 눈이 마주쳤다. 얀시가 신발 바닥으로 쾅 바닥을 굴렀다. 척이 움찔 물러났다. 킥킥 웃는 얀시가 싸늘해졌다. 이거한테 물어뜯기기 전에.


	4. Chapter 4

카이주 바이러스 : 2021년 롤리 베켓이 발견한 바이러스로 체열이 관측되는 좀비가 늑대에게 감염시키는 좀비 바이러스의 변이형. 기록 이전에도 상당수 발생하였지만 좀비 바이러스와 오인되었을 것으로 추정. 인간에게 미치는 영향은 좀비 바이러스와 상동하지만 늑대에게는 감염 조직 괴사 및 80% 확률로 사망에 이르게 하는 바이러스.

군 기록을 보면 가운입고 현미경으로 관찰이라도 한 것처럼 보이겠지만 실상은 전혀 달랐다. 베켓 형제의 무사 귀대가 미션이었으므로 미션을 큰 생각 없이 수행했던 소대는 부대로 와 조명 아래서 얀시를 보자마자 총을 겨눴다.  
“롤리! 맙소사! 미쳤냐. 인마! 우릴 다 몰살시킬 작정이야?”  
롤리는 얀시 앞을 막아섰다. 얀시는 거품을 물고 핏줄이 다 터져 새빨간 눈을 뜬 채로 헉헉거렸다. 아무도 예거를 입은 롤리 앞에 섣불리 몸을 던지지 못했다. 그러나 위협 앞에는 이성을 잃기 시작했다. 총 끝이 부들부들 떨었다. 늑대가 좀비화된 기록은 어디에도 존재하지 않지만 모든 것에는 처음이라는 것이 있었다. 게다가 얀시는 늑대 중 가장 컸다.  
“다른 늑대도 아니야. 얀시라고! 롤리!”  
“롤리! 비켜!”  
“군의관! 좀비 바이러스라면 형한테는 감기 정도도 안 된단 말이야!”  
롤리가 마주 총을 겨눈 채 소리를 질렀다. 좀비 바이러스가 늑대에게 먹히지 않는다고 해서 그들이 아무렇지도 않은 것은 아니었다. 좀비들은 움직이는 것 모두를 공격했고 늑대들도 꽤나 물리곤 했다. 다만 감기나 독감처럼 앓고 지나가는 정도였다. 그 사이에는 인간과 접촉이 있으면 숙주가 되고는 하지만 적어도 늑대 저 자신이 이렇게 되지는 않았다. 소대 모두가 롤리와 얀시에게 총을 겨눴다. 상황을 파악한 누군가 저 쪽으로 달려갔다. 빨간 점이 어지럽게 움직였다.  
“롤리 베켓. 우리는 모두 누군가를 잃었다.”  
소대장이 롤리를 타일렀다. 총 내려! 모두 마지못해 총을 내렸다. 까무룩 얀시가 뒤로 넘어갔다. 롤리에게 손바닥을 보이며 다가간 순간 롤리가 하늘을 향해 총을 난사했다. 위이이잉 발전기가 돌아가 빨간 비상 조명이 켜졌다. 롤리는 소대장의 머리를 겨눴다.  
“죽던지 뭐라도 하던지. 시발. 좀비가 열감지가 됐었다고.”  
부대에 사람이 몇 명인데 롤리가 예거를 입었다 한들 붙들리지 않을 도리가 없었다. 다친 형을 두고 자살 특공대 같은 짓을 할 정도로 롤리는 미치지 않았다. 총대장 스태커 펜타코스트는 다행히 롤리의 보고를 전투 중 있을 수 있는 일로 가벼이 넘기지 않았다. 얀시는 체온과 맥박이 수직 강하하는 좀비화 과정을 밟지 않았다. 오히려 정 반대로 고열에 허덕였다. 일단은 급히 허벅지 뒤쪽 근육을 들어내는 수술과 엄청난 양의 수혈을 받았다. 수술과 치료과정 내내 목과 네 다리는 결박되어 있었다. 얀시가 늑대라서 그건 매우 까다로운 일이었는데 코마 상태에서 인간으로 변할 수 있기 때문에 결박을 인간형으로 바꿔줄 누군가 곁에 있어야만 했다. 롤리 외에 부대에서 그 일을 할 수 있는 사람이 없었다. 롤리는 영창 신세였으므로 형제는 꼬박 6주 동안 함께 감금되어 있었다. 늑대인 얀시는 본인을 개처럼 만지는 걸 싫어했기 때문에 롤리는 얀시를 잃을 지경이 되어서야 얀시를 토닥여볼 수 있었다. 얀시. 얀시. 얀시. 얀시의 사고 이후로 부대 내에서 그리고 각지에서 늑대가 전투 중 쓰러져 사망하는 일이 발생하기 시작했다.  
그리고 3년이 지난 지금 그렇게 목숨 바쳐 지켰던 얀시를 롤리는 척 앞발을 쥐고 통통통 때리고 있었다.  
“뭐하냐.”  
“이쪽 다리가 약점이야. 여기를 때려.”  
빨간 털로 고르게 덮힌 척의 도톰한 앞발이 얀시 다리를 통통통통. 척은 얀시에게 말 그대로 꺾인데다 얀시가 늑대 훈련 교관으로 들어왔기 때문에 감히 못 쳐다보고 있었지만 롤리 하는 대로 은근슬쩍 앞발을 맡기고 있었다. 얀시만 기가 차서 웃었다.

척은 강화 효과를 경험하고 있었다. 척이 인간일 때 롤리는 척에게 인사도 잘 하지 않았고 틱틱 거렸다. 표정부터가 저리 가라 오지 마라 그래서 척도 굳이 안 갔다. 따지고 보면 제일 많이 얻어맞은 건 척이었다. 허크가 척은 이른 아침에 늑대 되는 걸 힘들어한다고 말을 해주었는데도 그렇다 저렇다 미안하게 됐다 말도 없이 쌩쌩 찬바람만 불었다. 그런데 늑대가 되어 롤리를 만났더니 바닥에 털썩 앉아 척의 목을 다리로 붙들고 아프지 않냐고 털을 마구 들췄다. 척이 버둥버둥 빠져나오자 롤리는 슥슥 척의 머리를 쓸어주었다. 그 후 늑대로 롤리를 만나면 롤리는 이것부터 말했다.  
“뭐 먹을래.”  
볼따구를 잡아당기고 귀를 접고 머리를 쓰다듬고 귀찮게 굴어도 롤리 얼굴을 보면 새하얗게 웃고 있었다. 색약인 척의 눈에 롤리 머리도 녹색 피부도 연녹색이었지만 롤리가 웃으면 어딘가 콕콕 쑤셨다. 롤리는 어디선가 구해오는 것들이 있었다. 척은 롤리를 따라다니면서 과일도 먹고 치즈도 먹고 요거트도 먹었다. 인간인 척이 롤리 곁을 지나면 어이. 그거 한 마디였다. 늑대로 지나면 이리와 봐 요놈요놈이었고. 아주 차이가 컸다.  
어느 날 척은 옷가지를 잔뜩 물고 롤리와 마주쳤다. 롤리는 척의 목덜미를 주욱 끌어와 눈을 맞췄다. 척이 녹색 눈을 깜박이며 꼬리를 흔들었다.  
“너는 늑대가 편해?”  
척의 꼬리가 서서히 멈췄다. 롤리가 생각에 잠겼다.  
“두 다리보다는 네 다리가 무게 분산 측면에서 편한가.”  
척의 옷이 침에 젖어갔다. 바로 코너에서 롤리를 보고 변해서 온 길이었다. 롤리가 척의 부슬부슬하고 인간보다 따끈따끈한 머리통을 쓰다듬으며 계속 중얼거렸다.  
“인간인 너를 본 적이 좀 된 것 같다.”  
롤리가 늑대 척의 양 볼을 눌렀다.  
“넌 이게 편해?”  
뭐라 할 말이 없는 척은 다시 인간으로 변하지 않았고 둘은 복도에서 헤어졌다.  
다음날 아침 척은 인간으로 롤리 앞에 앉았다. 롤리는 씨익 웃었다.  
“오랜만이다.”  
척은 심드렁하게 포크로 샐러드만 뒤적였다. 다 먹은 얀시가 훈련생과 겸상하는 것이 아니라며 먼저 일어섰다. 롤리는 스크램블 에그를 입에 퍼 날랐다.  
“술은 원래 잘 못 해?”  
“누가! 그 때는 늑대여서!”  
롤리는 척에게 저녁에 보자고 일어섰다. 실은 롤리는 대강 알고 있었다. 얀시는 늑대일 때도 물 대신 맥주를 마실 정도였다. 척은 위스키 두 잔 만에 온 얼굴이 시뻘개졌고 결국엔 또 롤리의 침대 신세를 졌다. 이후로 둘은 괜찮은 사이가 되었다. 척은 별로 좋아하지 않았던 부대 내 늑대로 돌아다니기를 하루아침에 그만 두었다. 그러나 며칠 만에 롤리는 또 지나가던 척을 붙잡고.  
“넌 인간이 편해?”  
“뭐?”  
사과를 와작와작 씹으면서 벽에 기댄 롤리는 혼잣말하듯 중얼거렸다.  
“네 다리로 걸으면 더 편하지 않나. 소리도 더 잘 들리고.”  
척은 눈 깜박이는 것조차 잠시 잊었다. 롤리는 척을 툭 치고 지나갔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 원래 막 비장한거 쓰고 막 그러지 않습니다.


	5. Chapter 5

"너희가 알고 있는 것들은 위기 상황이 오면 통하지 않는다."  
얀시가 테이블 위 지도를 돌돌 말았다. 허벅지가 반 정도 커다란 스푼으로 떠낸 듯 비어버린 다리를 모서리에 기대다 이내 걸터앉았다.  
"통했다면 우리가 하루 세끼 먹기도 힘들 리가 없다."  
하루는 조금씩 그리고 전반적으로 낯설게 변했다. 늑대 모두는 얀시를 시선했지만 각자의 낯선 하루를 떠올리고 있었다. 얀시가 통통통 지도로 제 어깨를 쳤다.  
"나도 훈련소에서 존나 많은 개소리를 들었다. 정말 개들이 한 말이기 때문에 개소리가 맞을지 모르지만."  
늑대들 중 몇이 피식피식 웃었다. 얀시는 소리를 조금 높여 말을 이었다.  
"내가 알려줄 수 있는 개소리는 첫째! 지고 있는 교전 상황에서 본능을 따르지 말라는 것이다."  
마코는 필기를 했다. 척은 뻥 뚫린 창밖을 보고 있었다. 시체를 태운 재 때문에 늘 흐린 Z데이 이후, 몇 없는 맑은 날이었다.  
"늑대는 이길 수 없는 적과 만났다고 판단되면 도망간다."  
마코의 머리가 올라갔다. 창 밖에는 롤리가 텐도와 이야기하며 걸어가고 있었다. 롤리는 예거에 팔꿈치만 끼우고 무어라 무어라 설명을 했다. 인간 모습의 늑대는 딱히 인간보다 대단할 건 없기 때문에 뭐라고 하는지 안 들렸다. 듣고 싶어서 자꾸 고개가 창 쪽으로 갔다.  
"하울링과 도주가 우리의 본능이지. 그러면 핸들러와 늑대 모두 죽는다."  
둘째 웨이탕이 손을 들었다. 얀시가 고개를 까딱였다.  
"어... 늑대는 도망가면 살지 않나요?"  
"너 같은 병신은 누가 핸들링 하냐."  
둘째 웨이탕은 첫째 웨이탕을 보았다. 첫째 웨이탕도 둘째 웨이탕을 보았다. 웨이탕들은 얀시를 보았다.  
"진 웨이탕입니다. 교관님."  
"그러니까 누구냐고."  
도무지 감을 못 잡는 둘째 대신 첫째가 답했다.  
"막내 동생입니다."  
"핸들러는 보통 형제, 자매, 부모, 자식 기타 등등 즉, 가족이지. 가족이 아니어도 가족이 된다. 늑대가 죽은 핸들러나 핸들러가 죽은 늑대가 지속되는 극한 상황에서 얼마나 버틸 것 같나. 위기의 순간에는 인간으로서 생각해."  
창밖의 롤리가 척과 눈이 마주쳤다. 예거의 손이 가운데 손가락을 들었다. 날이 맑아서 떨어진 곳에서도 씨익 웃는 얼굴이 환하게 보였다. 척이 드는 손가락 앞을 어두운 그림자가 막았다. 잠시 후 연병장에 군장을 한 척의 구호가 울려 퍼졌다. 베켓. 베켓. 핸썸. 베켓. 더 크게! 베켓! 베켓! 핸썸! 베켓!

주말이나 쉬는 날 같은 건 없었다. 레인저들의 생활은 일하는 하루와 훈련하는 하루였다. 레인저들은 주거지 근처의 좀비들을 청소해 주거 가능 구역을 넓히는 일을 했다. 늘 선봉에서 정찰을 맡았던 롤리는 돌아와서는 뒤에서 본격적으로 청소를 했다. 척후를 맡은 건 한센 부자와 웨이탕 세 쌍둥이였다. 일하는 하루와 훈련하는 하루는 가끔 일하는 이틀과 훈련하는 하루로 바뀌기도 했다.  
전투에서 척은 유능했다. 얀시 때문에 고안된 늑대용 강철 부츠에 제대로 적응했던 첫 번째 늑대기도 했다. 늑대는 발바닥이 예민해서 밟는 감각이 달라지면 다리 달린 인어공주라도 된 듯이 걸음걸음 끔찍해했지만 척은 끈적거리는 좀비 주스도 팡팡 밟으며 잘 다녔다.  
강철 부츠는 유리를 만나면 짤깍 소리가 났다. 척은 공기 중에 쓸려 다니는 좀비들의 흔적을 좇았다. 바람이 유독 없는 날이었다. 주거 지역에 침입한 좀비가 파티를 벌인 곳은 아직 피 냄새가 신선했다. 짤깍 짤깍 숨소리도 작아졌다.  
“으아아악!”  
척은 깜짝 놀라 뒤를 돌아보았다. 허크가 전류에 감겨있었다. 척은 황급히 허크의 다리에 팔을 댔다가 같이 감전을 겪었다. 허크는 필사적으로 발을 뗐다. 10초가 10시간 같았다. 척은 고개를 흔들며 몸을 움직여 보았다. 허크도 똑같았다. 별 이상 없이 네 발을 제대로 딛은 척과는 달리 허크는 고목나무처럼 그 자리에서 엎어졌다. 컹! 척이 짖었다. 짖자마자 뚝 멈췄다. 물씬 피 냄새가 끼쳤다.  
꺼어억 꺼어억 성대에서 바람 빠지는 소리를 내며 걷는 좀비들이 몇 보였다. 허크는 정신은 있었지만 감전의 여파 탓에 예거를 전혀 움직이지 못했다. 척은 귀를 뒤집었다. 걷는 좀비들의 다리를 차례로 쳤다. 좀비는 기게 되면 다시 걸을 수가 없기 때문에 속도를 조금이나마 늦출 수 있었다. 척도 감전 탓에 동작이 느려져 부츠 위로 따까닥 따까닥 소득 없이 닿는 이를 느낄 수 있었다. 뒷발을 차서 간신히 빠져나왔다. 걷는 좀비들이 또다시 보였다. 죄다 기게 만들었다. 척이 눈길을 끄는 그 사이에도 허크의 냄새를 맡은 좀비들이 허크 쪽으로 기었다. 군인들의 유격과는 차원이 다른 움직임이었다. 좀비는 관절과 근육의 한계를 몰랐다. 선택지는 돌진 밖에 없었다. 거리는 빠르게 가까워졌다. 척에게도 좀비들이 몰려들었다. 엎드려 있는 허크와 눈이 마주쳤다. 손톱이 들뜬 손이 척의 다리를 스쳤다. 한 둘도 아니고 당해낼 수가 없었다. 뒷걸음질만 친지 한참이었다. 머릿속에 빨간 등이 켜졌다. 도망쳐야겠다. 하울링을 위해 자리에 앉았다. 허크가 소리를 질렀다.  
“도망가라!”  
퍼뜩 척은 깨어났다. 위기의 순간에는. 인간으로서. 척은 고개부터 등허리까지 일직선으로 늘였다. 꼬리가 쳐들렸다. 좀비가 없는 쪽으로 재빨리 움직였다. 꼬리를 물 듯 뱅글뱅글 맴을 돌았다. 컹컹 짖었다. 좀비들이 척 쪽으로 기어오기 시작했다.  
“뭣하는 짓이냐!”  
짖는 소리에 맞서는 허크의 목청이 쩌렁쩌렁했다. 노인네. 도움이 안 돼. 척은 그쪽으로 으르릉 으르릉 거렸다. 가뿐하게 뛰어 좀비들의 등을 밟고 다녔다. 개중 오래된 몇은 척추가 부러졌다. 뒷발로 걷어찼다. 부러진 이가 튀었다. 한참을 그러고 있었다. 아무리 시선을 끌어 봐도 그 때 뿐. 인간을 최우선으로 사냥하는 좀비들은 자꾸 허크 쪽으로 기어갔다. 힘에 부쳤다. 척은 좀비에게 물려본 적이 없었다. 그냥 목을 다 물어 뜯어버릴까 가늠하고 있었다. 허크는 늑대 아들이 무슨 생각을 하는지 훤히 알았다.  
“안 된다. 아들아. 안 돼.”  
몇은 혹은 전부가 카이주 바이러스일지도 몰랐다. 예거는 작동을 멈췄고 허크는 열감지를 사용해 알려줄 수도 없었다. 일반 좀비라고 할지라도 줄잡아 스물도 넘는 뇌를 삼키게 된 다면 척도 장담할 수 없었다. 허크는 엄지에 닿는 자폭 단추를 만졌다. 척도 허크를 충분히 알았다. 허크에게서 뿜어져 나오는 아드레날린이 좀비 썩은 내와 함께 공기 중에 나돌았다. 척의 부츠 위로 까득까득 좀비의 이가 닿았다. 온몸을 휘둘러 털어내자 또 맹렬하게 달려들었다. 뒤에도 좀비였다. 어떻게 움직여도 닿을 것 같았다. 척은 가장 인간적인 선택을 했다. 눈을 감았다. 무언가가 바람을 갈랐다.  
뼈가 부딪히는 소리, 바람 빠지는 소리가 바로 근처에서 사라졌다. 눈코입이 어딘지도 모르겠는 시꺼먼 덩어리가 달려와 앞발로 보이는 목덜미를 긁어내고 척수를 야멸차게 부쉈다. 조금 느리게 예거가 도착했다. 푸른빛이 도는 그 예거는 쿵쿵대는 소음도 없이 좀비들의 목을 잘랐다. 퍽 소리 한 번에 발로 머리를 으깨고, 등을 밟은 채로 목을 썰었다. 허크의 스트라이커 유레카보다 이전 기종인 집시 데인저는 최대한 뇌수가 튀지 않도록 신중하게 움직였다. 이미 지칠 대로 지친 탓이긴 했지만 척이 발끝 하나 움직이지 않았다. 그래도 되었다. 상황은 무시무시한 빠르기로 정리되었다. 집시 데인저와 흑색 늑대의 호위를 받으며 한센 부자는 공터로 가 쉐터돔으로 돌아오는 헬기에 무사히 올라탔다.  
롤리와 마코는 엄청난 환영을 받았다. 롤리에겐 증명이었고 마코에겐 인정이었다. 얀시는 롤리에게 헤드락을 걸었다. 스태커가 말했다.  
“그런 구조 작전을 지금껏. 어디서건. 전혀. 본 일이 없군. 잘 해주었다.”  
어깨 고정대를 한 허크가 인파를 헤치고 나왔다. 롤리와 악수했다.  
“고맙네. 내 아들도...”  
인파가 으헉끄윽하며 꾸물꾸물 움직였다. 허크는 빽빽한 사람들 사이의 빈 공간을 잠시 쳐다보다 롤리를 보았다.  
“당장 말은 못하겠지만 고맙게 생각하고 있을 걸세.”  
롤리는 씻고 느긋하게 숙소로 향해 걸었다. 방 앞에 빨간 늑대가 앉아있었다. 몸을 푸드득 털었다. 채 다 마르지 않은 작은 물방울들이 사방에 튀겼다. 윽. 롤리가 얼굴을 가렸다. 치웠을 때 척은 잔뜩 몸을 숙이고 있었다. 꼬리가 푸다닥 흔들렸다. 앞발이 가볍게 바닥을 굴렀다. 롤리는 킥 웃으며 방의 손잡이를 돌렸다. 닫히는 문틈으로 늑대가 따라 들어갔다. 쿵. 둔중하게 문이 닫혔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 대화없이 이렇게 글줄만 줄줄 쓰게 될 줄은... 손이 안풀려서 좀 늦었습니다.


	6. Chapter 6

허크는 뒤에 우뚝 선 제 아들을 보았다. 척은 온 길을 되짚어 걸어가기 시작했다. 착착착 발톱이 바닥에 닿는 소리가 멀어졌다.   
“척! 어딜 가는 거냐!”   
“척이 왜요?”  
롤리가 나타났다. 허크는 머쓱하게 롤리와 인사를 나눴다.   
“두고 온 게 있나보군. 오늘은 훈련 날인가.”  
“네. 무사히 다녀오시길 바랍니다.”  
롤리는 미소 짓고는 다른 코너로 꺾어 들어갔다. 허크는 척을 예거 보관소에서 다시 만날 수 있었다.   
“롤리와 친하게 지내더니 무슨 일인 거냐.”  
척은 새빨간 털을 날리며 뒷발로 귀를 긁었다. 다른 쪽만 보고 있었다. 허크는 예거를 입으며 잔소리를 이어갔다.   
“싸웠으면 먼저 사과를 해야...”  
척이 으릉. 이를 드러냈다. 허크는 부츠를 신는 척을 보다 그냥 고개만 돌렸다. 이해가 가지 않았다. 한동안 척은 롤리라면 자다가도 일어나 쫓아다녔다. 덤벼들어 얼굴을 핥는 다던가, 롤리를 콧등으로 마구 찌른 다던가, 지나다 롤리 침대에서 털 뿜고 있는 척을 본 것도 여러 번이었다. 롤리 옆에 앉아 꼬리를 치며 롤리가 주는 밥만 먹느라 롤리는 밥을 늦게야 먹곤 했다. 척은 롤리가 먹는 것들은 아주 옆에서 넙죽넙죽 한 입씩 받아먹었다. 너무 버릇없이 굴어 혼을 내려 해도 롤리가 말렸다. 전 괜찮습니다. 그러더니 갑자기 이 모양이었다. 롤리와 같이 있어야 하는 식당에서는 늦게 와서 저 끝에 앉아 먹고 일어나 버렸다. 허크는 롤리에게 몇 번이고 미안하다 했고 몇 번이고 무슨 일이 있었냐고 묻고 싶었지만 어느 것도 잘 되지 않았다. 왜냐하면 척이 왜 그러는지 롤리도 몰라서였다.   
롤리가 기억하는 척의 마지막은 마코와 롤리가 서있었는데 척이 웃지도 눈을 마주치지도 않고 그냥 지나쳐 간 거였다. 열흘 쯤 지났다. 롤리는 매일 밤 과일을 먹었고 치즈를 먹었고 술을 조금 마셨다. 빨간 털뭉치가 굴러다니던 침대 시트는 이제 깨끗해졌다.   
계속 척 얼굴을 제대로 보지 못하던 어느 날에 롤리는 구해주었던 가족에게 꽤 귀한 걸 선물로 받았다. 딸아이 줄 거였지만 받아달라는 사람들에게 거절을 하지 못한 롤리는 휴게실에 앉아 멍하니 아이스크림을 먹고 있었다. 갑자기 스윽 불그스름한 늑대가 나타났다. 찹찹 물을 마시고 몸을 돌렸다. 롤리는 팔을 내밀었다.   
“먹을래?”   
싸악 혀가 아이스크림을 핥았다. 척이 펄쩍 놀랐다. 롤리는 한 입 먹었다. 다시 내밀었다. 척은 조심스레 핥았다. 꼬리가 살랑였다. 절반쯤 먹었을 때 롤리가 나직하게 중얼거렸다.   
“늑대는 잘 모르겠어. 핸들러를 하지만 내가 뭘 잘 알아서 하는 것도 아니고.”  
척은 잠자코 아이스크림을 핥았다. 신기한 맛이 났다. 둘은 쩝쩝 아이스크림을 먹었다. 척이 혀로 코를 핥았더니 코가 차가워졌다. 롤리는 침묵하다 말을 이었다.   
“말을 해. 나는 이제 인간도 잘...”  
으드드득 뼈가 다시 조립되는 소리가 났다. 척이 가르랑거리는 소리로 말했다.   
“아무거나 줘봐.”  
롤리는 입고 있던 런닝셔츠를 벗었다. 척은 아래를 덮었다. 롤리는 녹은 아이스크림을 건네주었다. 척은 후루룩 마셨다. 그리고 입을 열기 시작했다. 

척은 롤리가 좋았다. 좋아서 다른 냄새가 묻는 게 싫었고 좋아서 졸졸 따라다니며 음식을 나누어 먹었다. 때로는 롤리가 마련해 준 이불 더미 위에서 잠이 들어서 롤리 옷을 입고 아침을 먹으러 간 적도 있었다. 마코와 좀비 청소를 하고 온 날의 롤리는 씻어도 마코 냄새가 나서 척은 열심히 슥삭슥삭 롤리에게 등을 문댔다. 롤리는 다른 때엔 가만히 있었는데 마코가 보고 있다거나 하면 척을 밀어내거나 걷어찼다. 작정을 하고 차는 건 아니니까 척도 늑대고 아프지는 않았는데 마코가 지나가면 롤리는 먹을 것도 마코를 먼저 줬다. 척은 빼앗아 먹으려다 롤리한테 맞았다.   
“먼저 먹는 건 늑대한테는 중요한 문제야.”  
“아아.”  
뭔 소린지 감을 잡은 롤리는 고개를 끄덕였다. 척은 빈 컵을 내려놓고 말을 이었다. 결국 마코는 행동하기 시작했다. 처음 척에게 개라고 했을 때 척은 잘못 들었는줄 알았다. 그 땐 롤리에게 배 내놓고 깨물깨물 장난 거느라 사실 정신도 없었다. 마코는 천천히 복도에서 척에게 길을 내주지 않았다. 기분이 나빴지만 핸들러 늑대 페어와 돌아가며 싸움 박질하고 싶지는 않았다고 척이 말했다. 마코가 적당히 물러섰군. 롤리는 해석했다. 그러다 마코는 척이 훌쩍 앞발을 롤리 어깨에 두고 벗은 등에 얼굴을 문지르는 걸 보고, 이후 인간모습을 한 척에게 기어이 한 소리 했다.   
‘그만 둬.’  
‘뭘.’  
마코는 아주 똑 부러지게 말했던 것 같다.   
‘내 핸들러한테 개처럼 구는 거. 그만 둬. 늑대로서 부끄럽지도 않아?’  
‘뭐? 하울링하고 도망이나 친 주제에.’  
‘널 구해준 늑대가 나였던 건 기억이 안나나 보지?’  
척은 스멀스멀 털이 나기 시작했다. 이건 도전이었다. 마코도 똑같았다.   
‘이렇게 나오겠다?’  
‘그동안 내가 길을 비켜준 이유는 네가 핸들러가 있는 페어였기 때문이야. 네가 나보다 강해서가 아니라.’  
척은 바지 버클을 풀었다.   
‘안 봐준다. 후회하지 마.’  
‘후회는 네 것이 될 거야.’  
둘은 늑대가 되었다. 상체를 낮추고 용수철처럼 튀어 오르는 척의 뒷덜미가 아릿하도록 콱 잡혔다. 목덜미가 잡혀도 힘은 쓸 수 있지만 잡은 사람이 롤리였다. 척은 질질 끌려갔다. 롤리는 척의 목덜미를 계단 아래로 놓았다. 발을 잘못 디뎌서 층층층층 밀려 내려갔다. 옷이 머리 위로 던져졌다. 그리고 퍼억 워커가 척의 머리를 강타했다. 롤리는 철저히 마코 편이었다. 마코는 이후 척에게 불손하게 굴기 시작했다. 마코는 롤리와 팀이었으나 허크는 척 빼고는 모두의 편이었다.   
‘마코와도 싸운 거냐. 사과해라.’  
늑대들은 보지 않아도 알았다. 척의 상황은 안 좋아지고 있었다. 이야기를 마친 척은 다시 늑대로 변했다. 한 마디만 남기고.  
“이건 빨아서 줄게.”  
붉은 털의 늑대는 런닝을 물고 돌아섰다. 갑자기 뒤에서 포옥 끌어 안겼다. 머리가 마구 쓰다듬어졌다. 척은 아이스크림에 혀를 댔을 때 마냥 펄쩍 뛰었다. 너무 놀라서 인간이 되기 시작했다. 척의 등 뒤에 롤리의 맨 살갗이 닿았다.   
“놔... 놔줘.”  
척이 물고 있던 롤리의 옷은 바닥에 떨어져 있었다. 둘은 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 있었는데 꽤 불편했다. 롤리는 아직도 꼭 척을 안고 있었다. 텅텅텅텅 피할 수 없는 거리에서 발소리가 났다. 둘이 떨어지기 전 세 쌍의 눈동자가 롤리와 척을 보았다.   
“와우! 재밌는 구경이네.”  
첫째가 말했다.  
“척 한센이 드디어 롤리 베켓을 꼬신 거야?”  
둘째가 덧붙였다.   
“벗고 들이대면 존나 다 넘어가는 구나.”  
그리고 셋째가 말해 기정사실이 되었다. 쨍그랑 스테인리스 컵이 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 허크가 놀란 눈을 크게 뜨고 있었다. 아무에게도 쫓기지 않았는데도 척은 생애 가장 빠르게 달렸다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 마코는 외쿡인이니까 번역투로.


	7. Chapter 7

혀가 등줄기를 핥았다. 목이 움츠러들었다. 견갑골 새가 오목하게 조였다. 뜨끈뜨끈한 피부가 달라 붙었다. 망설이는 목소리가 속삭였다. 놔줘. 놔줘. 갑자기 침대가 출렁거렸다. 아르르르. 주변 공기가 작게 진동했다. 롤리는 감긴 눈을 떴다. 축축한 코가 어깨에 닿았다 떨어졌다 했다. 납작한 혓바닥이 목덜미를 쓸었다. 그리고 이빨이 어깨를 지그시. 롤리는 베개를 쥐고 홱 침대에 올라탄 늑대를 밀어냈다.  
"야! 내려가."  
누군지 볼 것도 없었다. 어둠 속에서도 유리알처럼 눈이 반들거렸다. 다시 앞발을 얹은 늑대는 낑낑낑 올라오려고 그 좁은 침대를 삐걱이게 만들었다. 저기 니 자리 있잖아. 녹빛 비상구 조명을 뒤집어써도 불그스름한 늑대는 저쪽 이불 더미로 고개를 돌리지도 않았다. 침대 위 침대 위. 다리로 막아도 자꾸만 겅중겅중 뛰더니 훌쩍 올라와 롤리의 눈가를 핥았다. 밤늦게까지 좀비 헌팅을 했던 롤리는 지금 안 쑤시는 데가 없었다. 부어있는 팔목을 돌렸다. 예거 조종사의 직관은 체력 소모가 가장 적은 방향으로 움직였다. 롤리는 방문을 열고 나갔다. 풍성한 꼬리까지 쪼르르르 따라 나오자마자 뒷걸음질쳐 문을 닫았다. 길게 하품을 했다. 털썩 침대 위로 쓰러진 롤리는 담요도 덮지 않고 낑낑깽깽 문을 긁는 소리를 뒤로 한 채 잠이 들었다.  
일어난 롤리는 배를 긁으며 밖으로 나왔다. 눈에 들어간 속눈썹을 부비는데 앞에 뻘건 것이 왔다갔다 했다. 꼬리가 바닥을 탕탕탕 치고 있었다.  
"너 안 갔냐."  
롤리는 어슬렁 식당으로 향했다. 늑대는 자꾸 흘끔흘끔 롤리를 봤다. 롤리는 슥슥 귀가 뾰족한 머리통을 쓰다듬어주었다. 늘 그렇듯 식판은 두 개를 받았다. 롤리는 자주 앉던 자리에 앉았다. 옆자리도 자주 앉던 늑대가 꿰찼다. 둘은 맨날 먹던 아침을 먹었다. 그런데 앞자리에 자주 앉던 마코가 왔을 때 옆자리 늑대가 하지 않던 행동을 하기 시작했다. 귀를 낮췄다. 위협의 소리가 났다. 시끌시끌했던 식당의 소음이 뚝 멈췄다. 이를 드러낸 순간 마코가 식판을 들고 일어섰다. 야. 내려가. 롤리가 팔로 척을 벤치에서 밀어버렸다. 마코는 고개를 저었다.  
"괜찮아요. 롤리."  
마코가 떠나고 롤리와 척은 어쨌든 식판 위의 음식을 다 헤치웠다. 어쩐지 늑대 걸음이 발랄하지 않았다. 그건 휴게실 사건 이후로 조금 그렇긴 했다. 웨이탕 쌍둥이들이 하도 우리 척이 과감해졌다는 둥, 몸으로 롤리를 꼬셨다는 둥, 둘이 공공장소에서 본격적이었다는 둥 해서 척은 롤리에게 이런 말까지 했다.  
"몸으로 꼬시려고 그랬던 거 아냐."  
그건 웨이탕들 포함 누구라도 알았다. 먼저 끌어안았던 사람은 턱만 고이고 있었더랬다.  
"아아."  
스트라이커 유레카와 철부츠를 신은 늑대의 뒷모습이 보였다. 바람이 불었다. 늑대가 돌아봤다. 롤리는 손을 흔드는 대신 돌아섰다. 기분이 까슬거렸다. 롤리는 연병장을 달렸고 벤치프레스를 드립다 올려댔고 텐도와 함께 무기들을 시뮬레이션 했다. 얀시와의 훈련을 마치고 온 마코와 합도 맞춰보았다. 하늘에 케찹이 은은하게 섞이고야 오늘의 유닛이 귀환했다. 시꺼먼 좀비 젤리를 여기 저기 뒤집어 쓴 늑대가 절그락거리며 롤리를 향해 헥헥 혀를 내밀고 똑바로 달려왔다. 롤리는 피식 웃었다. 속이 편해진 것도 잠시, 늑대의 속도가 줄지를 않았다. 좀비 체액은 피해야 하는데 등을 보이면 안될 것 같아 롤리는 엉거주춤 자세를 잡았다. 웃는 얼굴의 늑대는 터보 부트로 뒤따라 온 예거에게 번쩍 들렸다. 끼이이익 예거 발이 흙바닥에 먼지 구름을 일으켰다. 허크가 헬맷을 해제하며 덮쳐질 뻔한 롤리에게 말했다.  
"미안하네."  
척은 버둥거리며 아비의 어깨에 실려 세척실로 향했다. 늑대가 자꾸 롤리를 돌아보았다. 30분 후 롤리는 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 돌아온 시뻘겋고 커다란 늑대가 온몸을 다 바쳐 부비적대는 상황을 맞이해야 했다. 물론 30초도 안참고 그만하라고 걷어찼지만. 

얀시는 그냥 모른척하려 했으나 늑대들은 다들 알고 인간은 잘 모르는 현사태에 대해 간단한 설명이 필요할 것 같았다. 일 얘기가 아니면 삶이 침묵 수련인 허크가 롤리를 붙잡고 설명해줄 것 같지도 않았다. 얀시는 빈약한 서가에서 책을 찾았다. 휴게실 근처에서 금발이 보이자 덥썩 어깨동무를 했다. 롤리는 놀라지도 않았다.  
"왜."  
"왜긴. 꼬맹아. 형이지. 인마. 옷 좀 입고 다녀라."  
롤리는 언제나처럼 건물 안에선 바지만 입은 차림이었다. 과격한 어깨동무에도 아랑곳없이 갈길을 가는 롤리에게 얀시는 손에 든 것을 내밀었다.  
"그 새끼가 너한테 왜 그러는 줄 아냐?"  
롤리는 쑥 내밀어진 책을 들었다. 동물도감 늑대편. 어이가 없어 다시 돌려 주자마자 퍼억 책 모서리가 가슴께에 박혔다. 롤리는 시뻘개진 명치를 쓸었다.  
"시발. 아프잖아."  
"그거 발정이다."  
"뭐?"  
롤리는 그제야 얀시가 접어둔 쪽을 펴보았다. 늑대의 발정기.  
"말도 안 돼!"  
"그렇지?"  
얀시가 뒤통수를 긁적였다. 롤리는 뚫어져라 책을 읽더니 시퍼런 눈으로 얀시를 보았다.  
"형이 발정기가 따로 있다고?"  
"아니. 나는... 다들 늑대 피가 옅어서 그다지..."  
"거기서 더 한단 말이야?"  
"이 새끼가 보자보자하니까."  
쓸데없는 짓을 했었네. 어차피 발정기 되면 존나 피스톤질 하려고 무덤 뚫고 나왔을 텐데. / 꼬맹이 이 새끼 오늘 영원히 제대해볼래?  
요리 조리 헤드락을 피하는 롤리와 티격태격하던 얀시는 늑대한테 뒤를 뚫리든지 말든지 맘대로 하라며 홱 가버렸다. 방으로 돌아간 롤리는 너덜한 동물도감의 앞부터 읽어보았다. 금세 잠이 들었다. 꿈에서 척은 애처롭게 놔달라는 말을 반복했다.  
얀시의 설명은 간단했지만 이해 가능했다. 롤리가 척에게 먹을 걸 주면서 잘 지내는 것과 같은 이유였다. 부대에는 인간 부모에게서 난 늑대가 절대 다수였다. 늑대 부모를 가진 늑대들은 페어에 적합하지 않은 늑대가 많았고 본능대로 날뛰다 카이주 바이러스가 돌 때 거진 흙으로 돌아갔다. 척은 모계가 아예 늑대였고 허크도 늑대 형제를 가졌었으니 부대 내 늑대 중 진짜 늑대 나오라고 하면 척 밖에 없었다. 이해했다고 목덜미를 깨물고 롤리에게 다가서는 늑대들을 위협하는 건 봐줄 수 있는 행동이 아니라 롤리는 척을 걷어차고 밀치고 밖으로 내쫓았다. 척은 롤리 주위에 무한을 그리며 맴돌았다. 허크는 롤리 앞에서 그저 죄인이었다.  
다행히 척의 상태는 자연 늑대처럼 세 달이나 지속되지 않았다. 척이 등을 롤리의 허벅지에 고양이처럼 부빌 때 롤리는 척이 호르몬의 지배에서 벗어났다는 것을 알게 되었다. 빨간 늑대는 다시 롤리의 숙소에 출입 허가를 받았다. 롤리는 척을 쓰다듬으며 이제는 아예 표지가 뜯어진 동물도감을 읽어주었다.  
"늑대는 상대의 입속에 혀를 넣어 자신에게 협력하는지 판단할 수 있으며..."  
척은 롤리의 허벅지를 베고서 반쯤 졸고 있었다. 롤리는 무릎을 굽혀 늑대 머리를 끌어 당겼다.  
"너는 왜 내 입에 혀 안 넣어보냐."  
늑대가 후 콧김을 불었다. 다시 꿈지럭꿈지럭 편한 자세를 잡았다. 롤리는 조용히 책을 읽다가 척을 다리로 툭 쳤다.  
"변해 봐."  
끄응 늑대가 이불에 등을 비볐다. 아주 느리게 척의 몸은 매끈한 인간이 되었다. 새빨간 곱슬 머리가 온통 부스스 떠올랐다. 척은 이불로 아래를 가리려고 몸을 돌렸다. 롤리는 척의 턱을 잡았다. 인간보다 높은 체온이 이불 속 같이 따뜻했다. 롤리는 척의 손등 위에 손을 얹었다. 생각보다 힘이 센 감각이 물에 거꾸로 넣은 컵처럼 억지로 눌러도 눌러도 자꾸만 보글보글 떠올랐었다. 손이 척에게 달라붙었다. 아주 가까이서 보이는 초록색 눈 위로 딸기색 속눈썹이 촘촘했다. 엄지로 턱을 눌렀다. 아무 것도 아니려고 했는데 모르게 숨에 열이 섞였다. 벌어진 입에 혀를 넣었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 늑대 발정따위 인간에 비하면...


	8. Chapter 8

얀시는 늑대들에게 말했다. 쫄아라. 두려워해라. 그것이 어떤 영웅적 용맹함보다 너희를 지켜줄 수 있다. 그래서일지 아닐지는 모르겠지만 척은 그 밤 늑대가 되었다. 관용구적 의미의 늑대가 아니라 정말로 주둥이가 뾰족하고 초록눈으로 밤을 헤는 늑대가 되었다. 키스까지는 괜찮았다. 척의 입 안에 혀를 넣어본 롤리는 처음엔 정말 혀를 물리기라도 할 것 처럼 조심스레 움직였고 척은 얌전히 앉아있었다. 롤리가 고개를 돌리자 키스는 훅 깊어졌고 척은 롤리의 바지를 꽉 잡았다. 롤리가 척의 등을 스쳐 엉덩이를 만졌을 때였다. 아주 느릿느릿 털 한올 한올 사라졌던 늑대에서 인간으로의 변화와는 달리 순간 롤리 앞엔 늑대가 있었다. 불안하게 눈을 굴리는 늑대의 목을 부둥켜안고 롤리는 밤새 속삭였다.  
"정말 이러고 있을 거야? 안 아프게 할게. 다시 변해 봐봐. 척. 그럼 아무 짓 안 할게."  
붉은 털이 온통 헝클어진 늑대는 롤리에게 끌어안겨 앞발을 버둥거리다 소록 잠이 들었다. 척은 자면서 뽀송뽀송한 인간으로 변했다. 기상벨에 일어났을 때는 전시상황도 발정상태도 아니었다. 롤리는 여전히 척을 안고 있었다. 빠져나가려는 몸을 다시 스르르르 붙였다. 졸음든 눈이 느긋하게 깜박이다 감겼다. 척의 입술을 살살 핥았다. 닿은 아래가 서있었다. 뾰족한 혀를 입 안으로 넣다 쏙 뺐다. 롤리는 끄응 척에게서 떨어져 엎드렸다. 엎드린 채 눈이 마주쳤다. 롤리가 척을 발로 툭 차며 실실 웃었다.  
"옷 입어."  
둘은 아침을 먹으러 갔다. 늑대로 변해있는 늑대들은 다들 딴짓을 했다. 둘에게서 아주 서로를 뚝 잘라 반반 섞은 듯한 냄새가 났다. 

그 날부터였다. 척 옆방 사는 알렉시스가 방에 돌아가지 못했던 것이. 롤리가 처음 들고 온 건 주먹만한 청설모였다. 롤리는 피를 뚝뚝 흘리며 손질을 하더니 꼬리를 홱홱 흔들고 있는 척에게 휙 고깃덩어리를 던졌다. 으드득으드득 이빨 안에서 뼈 부서지는 소리가 요란했다. 어떻게 좀비 헌터를 하겠다고 여기 있는지 모를 심성 고운 채식주의자 알렉시스는 우욱 속을 게우고는 아내 사샤의 방으로 비칠비칠 숨어들었다. 다음 날엔 토끼였다. 늑대는 먹이를 나눠먹는 무리 동물이다. 피냄새에 다가오는 다른 늑대들은 각목을 쥔 롤리를 통과하지 못했다. 얀시는 롤리가 토끼를 두 마리 더 잡아오고서야 제 동생이 하는 짓거리를 보았다.  
"제기랄. 꼬맹이 새끼. 구애하고 있잖아."  
텐도가 마시던 물을 뿜었다. 팔뚝으로 남은 물기를 훔쳤다. 기침을 해댔다. 홍콩이라 기온이 낮지는 않지만 겨울이라 머리가 은발이 다 된 얀시는 애틋하게 텐도를 보았다.  
"너도 하나 잡아줄까. 베이비."  
"죽인다."  
롤리는 척에게 토끼 다리를 먹기 좋게 손질해주었다. 털이 부쩍 짙어진 척은 제 털이 다 고기에 묻을 정도로 앞발로 바닥을 꾹꾹 누르고 꼬리를 쳤다. 롤리 잡아먹힐 걱정을 했던 얀시는 혀만 찼다. 동생이 공을 들이고 있었다. 척은 이제 부대내 아침 점심을 먹지 않았다. 생고기를 배부르게 먹으니 털이 반지르르 윤이 났다. 눈이 일렁일렁 반짝반짝해졌다. 허크는 롤리가 어떻게 과일이며 치즈며 술을 얻어올 수 있었는지 깨달았다. 사냥이었다. 마코는 롤리를 도와주지 않는다고 절레절레 고개만 저었다. 어금니를 드러내고 어그적어그적 고기를 씹는 아들을 내려다보는 롤리 눈이 붉은 조명 아래 반들거렸다. 늑대보다 더 늑대같았다. 

롤리는 한동안 작전만 나가면 자잘한 사냥감을 가지고 돌아왔다. 번갈아가며 출진했던 척은 롤리 마중을 나갔다. 들리라는 듯이 새까만 늑대가 한숨을 쉬어도 새빨간 늑대는 롤리 어깨에 맨 사냥감을 보고 껑충껑충 뛰며 그저 좋아 죽었다. 하루는 척과 허크가 이틀 연속 작전에 나갔을 때였다. 먼저 돌아온 척은 롤리의 마중을 나갔다. 롤리는 빈손으로 돌아왔다. 늑대들은 철컥철컥 부츠로 마른 땅에 구름을 일으켰다. 마중나간 늑대는 흘끔흘끔 표정 없는 다른 늑대 핸들러의 눈치를 봤다. 짧은 인사만 건넨 롤리는 무겁게 몇 군데 망가진 예거를 벗었다. 세척을 끝낸 척이 방으로 돌아왔을 때였다. 방 앞에 피가 고여 있었다. 두다다다 네 발이 달리는 소리가 났다. 롤리 방문은 언제나 머리로 밀면 밀리도록 살짝 열려 있었다. 늑대는 펄쩍 롤리 무릎 위로 뛰어 올랐다. 납작한 혀 위로 뾰족한 이가 맨들한 인간의 이로 변했다. 돌기가 난 혀가 통통하게 매끌거렸다. 롤리는 전해지는 피 맛에 입맛을 다셨다. 척 손의 사슴 피로 얼룩덜룩 더러워지는 중인 런닝 셔츠를 벗었다. 척의 맨 허리를 안고 침대에 눕혔다. 팔을 뻗어 서랍을 다 뒤집다 갑자기 롤리가 벌떡 일어났다. 마코가 화들짝 맞은 편 방문을 닫았다. 허크가 맞았다. 금발의 핸들러는 늑대보다 더 늑대같았다. 문 앞 렌즈에 마코 눈이 보일리가 없는데 씩 웃어준 롤리도 쿵 문을 닫았다. 불을 껐다.  
뭐. 시작은 좋았다. 롤리는 척을 만졌고 지난번보다 훨씬 끈적끈적한 키스도 했고 서로의 물건도 닿았다. 롤리 손가락이 척 입구에 닿았다. 스윽 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 척은 몸에 힘을 뺐다. 롤리는 안에서 손가락을 지분거렸다. 처음일 거라고 생각도 안했지만 몸이 불덩어리 같아진 척은 섹스가 익숙했다. 롤리는 척 입술을 물어 뜯었다. 부드럽게 흔들어주던 척의 페니스를 움켜쥐었다. 척을 돌려 눕혔다. 몽롱한 척이 졸린 것처럼 이불에 얼굴을 문댔다. 벌린 다리 새로 뭉뚝한 끝을 문질렀다. 윤활젤이 꼬리를 이어 툭툭 떨어졌다. 어. 아직 아닌데. 척이 고개를 들자마자 푹. 끝을 넣었다. 척추로 거미가 타고 오르는 것처럼 척이 부들부들 떨었다. 척의 허벅지를 든 롤리가 나머지까지 깊이 넣었다. 뼈의 윤곽이 보이는 등을 주욱 훑어주었다. 입술을 꾹 깨문 채로 코로 헐떡이던 척이 다시 힘을 빼자 롤리는 움직이기 시작했다. 다리 사이가 후끈후끈 했다. 척이 윽윽대며 앞으로 기었지만 단단히 잡은 롤리 때문에 계속 제자리였다. 꽤 오래 안해서 죄는 감각이고 뭐고 문질러주니 활활 데이는 것처럼 뜨겁기만 했다. 롤리 팔이며 이마에 힘줄이 돋았다. 척이 롤리 팔을 움켜쥐었다. 뒤를 돌아보았다. 롤리 가슴팍에서 땀이 방울져 흘렀다. 소름이 돋았다가 예거 입고 전력 질주한 듯이 더워졌다.  
롤리는 천천히 끝까지 페니스를 다시 밀어 넣었다. 척 몸이 열렬하게 반응했다. 아까처럼 아프진 않은지 뻣뻣했던 뒷목이 풀어졌다. 롤리가 척이 아직도 깨물고 있는 입술을 만졌다. 턱을 눌러 입을 벌렸다. 하지마. 피나. 척이 울컥 말했다. 안에서 피날 것 같아! 개새꺄!  
"아프게. 아프게... 안 한 다며."  
척이 제 손등으로 눈을 벅벅 문질렀다. 어두운 게 롤리는 아쉬웠다. 하얘서 빨개진 게 다 보일 것 같은데. 롤리가 느리게 움직이자 척의 아래도 따라 꾸물꾸물 움직였다.  
"아아."  
롤리는 척을 위해 잡아온 숫사슴과 눈이 마주쳤던 것을 상기했다. 괜찮아. 착하지. 가만히 있어.  
"거짓말이었어."  
억울함에 버둥거리는 척을 붙잡고서 허리를 파내듯 움직이다 뚝 멈춘 롤리가 눈 앞의 짭짤한 목덜미를 핥았다. 꽉 닿은 몸의 심박이 치솟았다. 혀 아래 경동맥이 두근댔다. 손으로 이마 아래를 고였다. 지그시 이를 박았다. 아아아. 투둑투둑 시트 위에 비가 오는 것처럼 정액이 떨어졌다. 안에서 빠져나온 롤리도 척의 허벅지에 사정했다. 롤리는 척의 페니스를 쥐었다가 하얀 볼에 치덕치덕 정액을 발랐다. 미끄덩한 손이 뾰족하게 선 유두도 훑고 내려갔다. 배까지 간 손이 딱 말랐다. 롤리는 장난치는 게 아니었다. 척은 진저리치지도 웃고 있지도 않았다. 척이 털썩 제대로 누웠다. 궤적을 읽을 줄 아는 눈과 마주쳤다. 뜨끈한 손바닥이 롤리를 끌어당겼다. 좁히지 않은 다리 사이로 롤리가 몸을 겹쳤다. 누구건지 모를 혀가 서로의 입 안을 오갔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 강한 인상을 남긴다는 건 좋은데... 척이 두번 다시 안할지 모른다는 생각은 안하는 롤리...와... 저...


	9. Chapter 9

갈색 빛이 도는 빨간 늑대가 롤리 앞에 벌러덩 누웠다. 짧은 털로 덮인 분홍배가 드러났다. 핸들러 답지 않은 예쁜 손가락이 배를 쓸어주려 했다. 늑대가 벌떡 일어났다. 롤리의 허벅지에 머리를 얹었다가도 녹색 눈을 치켜 들고 롤리 손이 어디에 있나 눈치를 봤다. 마중을 나오다 아무렇지 않게 옆의 마코에게 코 인사를 하는 빨간 늑대를 보면서 롤리는 억지로 거리를 좁히지 않았다. 며칠 시간을 주자 척은 다시 롤리에게 엉겨붙었다. 롤리가 걸어가면 어깨 위에 앞발을 얹고 쫓아다녔다. 롤리는 털 덮인 두툼한 앞발을 잡고 한 걸음씩 걸음마를 했다. 근육으로 통통한 늑대의 뒷다리 아래 힘줄과 뼈대가 곧은 정강이가 부들부들 떨리며 위태롭게 어정어정 바닥을 밟았다. 쌓인 눈을 헤치면 드러나는 이끼를 떠넣은 듯 보들한 눈동자는 롤리의 시선을 휘리릭 피했다가도 떨어지면 얼른 따라왔다. 롤리는 제 늑대도 아닌 늑대를 위해 작은 새며 다람쥐를 잡아왔다. 깔깔한 혀가 롤리의 피묻은 손을 핥았다.  
오래간 쉐터돔 안에는 우울한 겨울만 있었다. 그러다 롤리와 척이 정액냄새 나는 잡기 놀이를 시작하자 하반신이 다들 잠에서 깨었다. 잘 나지도 않는 발정도 지났는데 이곳 저곳이 훈풍이었다. 텐도는 간만에 좀 놀아볼까 싶어 딸 데이지를 재우고 쉐터돔 밖의 작은 술집으로 향했다. 일인당 딱 세 잔. 직접 담근 술을 판매하는 그곳은 음주보다 눈 맞아 윗층으로 가려고 있는 곳이었다. Z데이 이전과 다를 건 없었지만 더 즉물적이란 정도의 차이는 있었다. 텐도는 거기서 흑발의 중국 여자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 옆에 앉아 이야기를 나눴다. 부계가 중국인 텐도는 중국어도 곧잘 했다. 텐도가 세 잔째의 술을 여자의 술잔에 작게 부딪혔다. 삐걱삐걱 위층에서 내려오는 소리가 났다. 방이 비었다는 말이라 반가움에 흘끗 계단참을 본 텐도는 빙글빙글 웃는 낯익은 얼굴과 마주했다.  
"텐도."  
마주치지 말아야 할 사람은 지구상에서 가장 마주치지 말아야 할 장소에서 만난다. 얀시 베켓은 눈인사를 하고도 나가지 않았다. 겨울이라 노란 등에 비친 얀시 머리가 달 아래 모든 것을 덮은 눈처럼 빛이 났다. 여자를 가운데 두고 털썩 앉은 얀시는 스툴에 팔꿈치를 얹었다. 바닥에서 한 뼘 가량 띄운 의자에서 삐걱삐걱. 윗층 계단을 살금살금 내려오는 소리도 삐걱삐걱. 물기 어린 머리카락이 후드 안에서 비어져 나오는 누군가는 술집 문을 열고 없던 것처럼 사라졌다. 얀시는 그 쪽을 보지도 않았다. 텐도 옆의 여자는 늑대에게 홀려 정신이 없었다. 여자가 다리를 바꿔 꼬았다. 얀시는 얇은 종이에 담배잎을 말았다. 바텐더가 담배에 불을 붙여주었다. 맵싸한 연기가 피어올랐다. 텐도의 의사와 상관없이 피우던 담배는 손에서 손으로 넘어갔다. 필터 없는 담배는 독했고 두 모금만에 다 타버렸다. 얀시는 퉁 바닥에 들렸던 의자 다리를 내려 놓았다. 허리 숙여 텐도를 보았다.  
"올라갈 거야?"  
"볼일 끝났으면서 안 가냐?"  
여자는 성조 묻은 억양으로 얀시에게 이름을 물었다. 얀시는 이름을 주고 다른 걸 물었다.  
"셋이는 어때?"  
"뭐? 난 그런. 안 해!"  
여자는 덥썩 하겠다고 얀시 팔짱을 꼈고 얀시는 주머니에서 돈뭉치를 꺼내 바텐더에게 건넸다. 정중한 척 여자를 에스코트하며 텐도에게 주머니에 있는 다른 걸 보여주었다. 주루룩 이어진 콘돔이었다. 헉. 텐도 눈이 동그래진 순간 콘돔은 얀시 손 안으로 자취를 감췄다. 얀시가 눈끝으로 웃었다. 텐도는 잔을 깨끗이 비우고 엎었다. 남은 술이 방울방울 스툴 위에 미끄러져 원을 그렸다. 윗층으로 올라갔다. 조금 열어둔 문이 보였다. 콘돔처럼 이어진 방들에서 끼걱끼걱 삐걱삐걱 아응아응아응 더더더더 좋아좋아좋아 순간 뒤로 물러나려는 텐도의 바지춤을 홱 잡아챈 얀시는 그 작지 않은 체구를 방안으로 끌어왔다. 웃는 입술이 그대로 텐도에 윗입술에 축축하게 닿았다. 예전의 감촉이나 냄새가 되살아났다. 텐도와 가볍게 입을 맞춘 얀시는 텐도의 서스펜더를 슥슥 내리고 셔츠 단추를 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷 풀었다. 바지를 단단히 붙들고 침대로 밀쳤다. 매트리스에 무릎 뒤가 닿으니 술기운까지 도는 텐도는 그냥 넘어갈 수 밖에 도리가 없었다. 빙글빙글 어지러웠다. 여자가 무릎으로 올라와 얀시의 티셔츠를 위로 올려 벗겼다. 얀시가 고개를 들었다. 여자의 입술이 부러 젖은 소리를 내며 닿았다. 얇은 손가락이 이미 한차례 손톱이 긁고 간 얀시 가슴을 훑었다. 텐도가 휴 한숨을 쉬었다. 입술을 뗀 얀시가 여자의 손등을 가져와 입을 맞췄다.  
"이쪽이 셋은 안 한다니까."  
"그게 무슨 소리야! 야! 얀시!"  
콘돔 하나를 투둑 찢어 여자 손에 꼭 쥐어준 얀시는 얇은 손목을 질질 끌어 문 밖으로 휙 내보내고 문을 닫았다. 욕이 틀림 없는 중국어가 쨍쨍 문을 뚫고 들어왔다. 유혹하는 것처럼 한쪽 어깨만 내놓은 채 벌떡 일어나 앉은 텐도 앞에서 얀시는 바지를 벗었다. 고개를 길게 늘여 창 밖을 본 텐도는 이내 포기했다. 얀시는 아무 말이 없었고 텐도는 이마를 손바닥으로 문지르며 좇됬다고 중얼거렸다. 결론적으로 말해 좇된 사람은 쫓겨난 여자 뿐이었다. 텐도는 몇 년만에 가장 괜찮은 밤을 보냈으므로. 

베켓 형제가 다시 쉐터돔으로 돌아오고 나서 텐도와 마주친 건 몇 주나 후였다. 어제 마주친 건 또 거기에서 몇 달이나 간격이 있었다. 이젠 서로 반경이 다르고 접점도 없었다. 얀시가 현역 늑대였을 때나 장비 관련 얘기할 일이 있었지 이제는 교관이라 마주칠 일 자체가 없었다. 그거야 일 사정이었고 얀시는 텐도의 일상에 끼어들기 시작했다. 롤리가 예거를 점검하다 툭 말했다.  
"어제 형이 텐도 찾던데."  
"나를? 왜?"  
"글쎄."  
밥먹다가도 얀시 얘기가 여기 저기서 들렸다. 그 베켓 보이즈 중 첫째 늑대가 어제는 훈련에서. 얀시 베켓이 아까는 저쪽에서. 첫째 베켓 머리가 하얘졌네. 늑대 베켓이 부대 밖에서. 베켓네 첫째가. 베켓 교관이 글쎄. 며칠 지나니. 어. 베켓 교관이 여기는 왜.  
"텐도."  
기름투성이 텐도 앞에 얀시가 앉았다. 텐도는 시선도 움직이지 않고 사무적으로 물었다.  
"뭐 도와줄까."  
"끝나고 술이나 하자."  
자석으로 된 드라이버 끝에 톡 나사가 붙었다. 텐도는 제 팔에 낀 예거를 움직이며 다른 나사를 조였다.  
"거기서?"  
"아니. 내 방에서."  
텐도가 누가 툭 쳐서 화내듯이 왈칵 웃었다. 뭐? 미쳤냐? 얀시도 큭큭 웃었다.  
"어."  
텐도는 뚝 웃음을 멈췄다. 얀시는 여전히 파란 눈을 휘면서 웃고 있었다. 어깨를 툭툭 치고 일어서며. 그럼 수고. 텐도는 베켓 교관이랑 아는 사이였냐 친하냐 나이는 몇 살이냐 이상형은 어떻게 되냐 질문에 시달리면서도 있다가 뭘 어째야 하지 마음 한 구석이 예거 얹힌 것처럼 무거웠다.  
쉐터돔 내부 구조야 텐도는 속속들이 알았다. 어린 딸 키우면서 술래 잡기 몇 번 안해봐서야 좀비가 들이닥쳤을 때 지켜낼 수 없을 것 같아 연습처럼 했던 일이었다. 그것과는 별개로 얀시 베켓의 방이라면 아주 잘 알았다. 얀시는 전에 쉐터돔에 있었을 때의 방을 그대로 쓰고 있었다. 제 발로 안 왔다가 딸과 있을 때 찾아오면 더 큰 일이니 숨어봤자 인간일 뿐인 텐도는 발을 질질 끌며 숙소의 사다리를 타고 내려갔다. 벌컥 노크도 전에 얀시 방문이 열렸다. 딱 같은 각도, 딱 같은 거리에서 얀시가 웃었었다. 텐도 최. 너하고도 해보고 싶었는데. 얀시의 입술이 기억처럼 텐도의 입술을 덮었다. 늑대의 뜨끈한 체온이 모닥불가처럼 좋아서 텐도는 생각을 말기로 했다. 흔들리면 되고 움직일 필요는 없으니까 편하다고 자신을 진정시켰다. 직접 전선에서 뛰지도 않는 텐도의 일상은 단조로웠다. 얀시가 끌어오지 않았어도 텐도는 기꺼이 늑대 아가리 같은 문 안으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 스스로 옷을 벗었다. 두 번째도 첫 번째만큼 괜찮았다.


	10. Chapter 10

그 늑댄 지 동생 밖에 없어. 모두들 그랬다. 텐도만 의견이 달랐다. 동생은 개뿔. 얀시에게는 섹스 밖에 없었다.   
5년 전이었나, 집시 데인저 팀이 출격하기 전이었다. 급작스런 좀비들의 습격으로 베켓 형제 출격이 미뤄졌다. 베켓 형제는 척후지 전면전에 쓰이지는 않았다. 텐도는 롤리의 예거를 레커에 싣고 예거 보관실로 향했다. 예거 보관 담당인 리오가 자리에 없었다. 앓는 소리가 들렸다. 텐도는 예거의 팔에서 총을 꺼냈다. 소리를 죽여 코너를 돌았다. 철컹 철창문을 움켜쥔 손마디가 새하얗게 보였다. 뒤에서 누가 머리를 당기는지 리오의 고개가 뒤로 꺾였다. 읍읍! 텐도를 발견한 리오의 안색이 제 손마디처럼 새하얘졌다. 재갈처럼 물고 있는 천뭉치 때문에 리오는 말을 못했다. 원래는 구리빛 피부의 리오 뒤에서 누군가 철창을 쥐었다. 텐도는 팔뚝의 문신을 알아보았다. 파란 눈이 슬쩍 윙크했다.   
Z데이 이후 세대의 특징은 닥치는 대로의 섹스였다. 남녀를 가리지 않는 경향이 생겨서 각국은 레토르트 제품뿐만이 아닌 콘돔과 젤을 최우선으로 생산했다. 얀시 베켓을 위한 변명이 되지는 않았다. 누가 보기에도 얀시는 딱히 이 시대에 태어나서 그런 것 같진 않았다. 심지어는 제 끔찍한 동생 롤리와도 그렇고 그렇단 소문이 있었다. 다들 에이 설마 하면서도 휴게실에 왔다가 남자와 나갔다가 다시 왔다가 여자와 나갔다가 하는 얀시를 보면서 그 얀시가 롤리 헤드락을 걸 때나 장난으로 치고받을 때 마음속 스산한 기운이 이는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 텐도로 말할 것 같으면 그러던지 말던지 였다. 얀시가 하도 돌아가면서 자는 바람에 짜증만 나 있었다. 때와 장소를 가리지도 않아서 출전 전이나 후에도 스텝을 꼭 한 둘씩 빼갔다. 일손이 한창 필요할 때에 한 둘이 없다는 건 차이가 커서 텐도는 항상 얀시에게 늑대나 되는 것처럼 으르렁거렸다.   
“개새끼. 니 오른손은 장식이냐.”  
“어.”  
텐도가 허 숨을 들이켰다. 얀시는 왼손으로 공중을 움켜쥐었다. 왼손잡이라서.   
“그럼 왼손하고 해! 제발. 스텝들은 놔둬! 좀!”  
텐도는 얀시에게 사정할 때마저 있었다. 마주치는 스텝들과 돌아가면서 자는 바람에 모두는 서로에게 뾰족하게 굴었다. 롤리는 텐도에게 형 하렘은 안녕하냐 인사할 정도였다.   
“딸은 남의 손으로 쳐야 제 맛이라.”  
얀시가 텐도에게 손을 뻗었다. 담뱃불 같은 손가락이 눈가에 닿자 텐도는 눈을 찡그리며 고개를 피했다. 얀시가 텐도 허리 옆에 꽂힌 수건을 가리켰다.   
“얼굴 닦아. 울지 말고.”  
뭐라는 거냐고 거울을 보는 새 얀시는 가버렸다. 거울 속 텐도는 과로에 눈이 새빨개져서는 땀과 기름으로 얼룩덜룩했다. 저 저 새끼 나한테까지 이런다고 텐도는 눈가를 벅벅 닦았다.  
얀시는 텐도의 말을 듣지도 않았고 안 듣지도 않았다. 다른 팀으로 대상이 옮겨갔다. 텐도의 팀은 처음에는 싸했다가 한 철의 해프닝처럼 지나쳐갔다. 여러 번 말을 했더니 듣기는 했나보다고 이야기를 들은 롤리는 킥 웃었다.   
“형은 한 사람하고 세 번 넘게는 잘 안자.”  
“미친 새끼.”  
말이 툭 튀어나왔다. 롤리는 소리 내어 웃었다.   
“자봐야 아는 것도 있는데.”  
이런 말을 하지만 롤리도 놀만큼 놀고 다닌다는 것쯤은 텐도도 알고 있었다. 베켓 형제와는 껄끄러울 게 없으니 그래도 농담 정도 하는 사이가 되었다.   
“오늘은 누구랑 잘 예정이야?”  
쉐터돔 명단에서 한 명씩 지워가나? 텐도의 농담을 가장한 틱틱거림에 얀시는 옷을 벗으며 답하곤 했다.   
“누가 나랑 잘 예정인지가”  
중요하지. 발톱이 바닥에 닿아도 걸음 소리를 내지 않는 늑대는 파충류처럼 텐도를 스쳐 지나갔다.   
스르르 텐도는 눈을 떴다. 얀시의 방이었다. 목이 말랐다. 옆에 물이 있었다. 샤워하다가 퍼뜩 지금 몇시지 싶었다. 쉐터돔 식당은 일정 시간만 기능했다. 뻐근한 몸으로 애써 빠르게 씻고 나왔다. 퍼뜩 몇 번 얀시랑 자면서 아침 어떻게 했지 생각이 스쳐갔다. 일어나면 늘 얀시는 없었고 식당까지 간 기억도 없다. 침대 옆에 아침거리가 있어서. 머리에서 어깨로 뚝뚝 물이 떨어졌다. 문이 열렸다. 얀시의 눈에 의아한 빛이 돌았다.   
“일찍 일어났네.”  
얀시는 스크램블 에그가 잔뜩 넣어진 빵을 내밀었다. 텐도가 받아들자 얀시는 수건을 들어 텐도 머리끝을 닦아주었다. 빵 뜯는 소리 씹어 넘기는 목울대 소리가 울리다 텐도는 분위기 바꿔볼겸 물었다.   
“아침 먹었어?”   
“안 먹어. 원래”   
“이건 뭐야.”  
텐도는 자기가 먹고 있는 빵을 들었다. 얀시는 눈썹만 올렸다 내렸다. 텐도는 데이지를 데리러 가야했다. 얀시는 마코와 훈련이 있다며 따라 나섰다. 쿠당탕 발소리가 들렸다. 텐도는 얀시를 보았다. 누군지는 안 봐도 뻔했다. 얀시는 롤리와 척을 보고 있었다. 척은 롤리를 보면서 뒤로 걷고 있었다. 니가 좋아. 좋아. 예뻐. 니가 좋아. 롤리는 척에게 맞추어 걸어주다 순간 빠르게 움직였다. 복도에서 둘 입술이 닿아있었다. 촉촉한 소리가 늑대 귀 아닌 텐도에게 까지 들렸다. 얀시가 고개를 조금 숙여 텐도를 보았다. 키스할 것 같아서 텐도의 입매가 비틀렸다.   
“왜.”   
“나도 저런 게 하고 싶어. 죽다 살고 나니까.”  
“해.”  
얀시가 움찔했다. 텐도의 등이 싸하게 식었다. 얀시가 곤충을 박제하는 애처럼 텐도에게 바늘같이 가느다란 핀을 들이댔다.   
“네가 좋아.”  
푹 찔리고 말았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 얀시가 진상을 안부리니까 왠지 많이 늦었기 때문에 얀시 탓입니다.


	11. Chapter 11

텐도와 알리슨의 관계는 형용사도 부사도 필요 없이 단 두 단어로 설명 가능했다. 오피스 커플. 일에서 합을 맞춘지도 꽤 되어갔고 알리슨도 아들 프랭크를 키우고 있어서 부모로서도 협조하고 있었다. 물론 서로 이용도 했다.  
"오늘 어때?"  
텐도는 예거 무릎 관절의 윤활유를 닦아 부서진 손목 부분에 바르며 망설임도 없이 답했다.  
"그래."  
탁아소는 24시간 이용이 가능했다. 둘은 알리슨의 침대에 누워있었다. 전에는 알리슨도 따뜻하다고 생각했는데 이제는 미지근하게 느껴졌다. 부드러운 몸이 찰싹 붙어서 움직였다. 턱이 가슴 위에 얹혔다.  
"사실 반쯤 궁금해서 물어봤어."  
알리슨이 텐도의 가슴을 쓸었다. 반쯤 무게가 실린 몸이 매트리스 아래 바닥에 닿았다.  
"들은 얘기들이 좀 있어서 말이야."  
"뭐가."  
텐도의 담담한 대꾸에 알리슨이 텐도의 몸 위로 올라갔다. 부슬부슬한 연갈색 머리가 텐도의 콧잔등에 쏟아졌다. 알리슨이 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 텐도는 제 베개 아래 손목을 밀어 넣었다. 알리슨이 개구지게 웃었다.  
"뭐가 있긴 있구나?"  
알리슨의 표정에 텐도는 피식 웃었다.  
"뭘 들었는지 알겠지만 그런거 없어."  
"그래?"  
"그래."  
알리슨은 텐도의 턱 끝에 키스하고는 조근조근 말하기 시작했다.  
"얀시 베켓이 스텝들 쓸어갈 적에 그게 벌써 3년 전인가. 난 그 때 들어왔었잖아. 여기 시스템 적응하느라 정신도 없고 너랑 데이트할 때도 프랭크 때문에 안절부절 난리도 아니었었지. 그 때는 나한테도 하자고 얘기하면 어쩌지 고민까지 했었어. 지금은 어떻게 하면 침대로 데려올까 고민해."  
나도 참 주책이지. 알리슨이 키들키들 웃었다. 텐도는 웃지 않았다. 공기가 갑갑해왔다.  
"죽기 전에 한 번 자보고는 싶잖아. 얀시 베켓이랑은."  
새벽에 텐도는 알리슨의 방을 빠져나왔다. 죽기 전에. 죽기 전에라. 사다리와 새벽 빛을 밟고서 남자 숙소 층으로 돌아온 텐도는 잠시 창 밖을 보았다. 작은 눈처럼 서리가 내린 바닥이 푸른 빛에 반짝였다. 워커가 바닥에 닿는 소리가 저벅저벅 울렸다. 사방이 고요하기만 했다. 바닥이 들뜬 부분이 철컹 밟히는 소리가 복도 끝에서 들렸다. 돌아보자 아무 것도 없었다. 금고처럼 돌려 여는 손잡이를 붙잡고 텐도는 계속 상념에 빠져있었다. 끼익 문을 열었다. 무심코 다시 복도 끝을 보았다. 새하얗고 커다란 늑대가 동화책에서 꺼내 둔 것처럼 거기 있었다. 어둑진 곳에서 푸르게 빛나던 늑대가 고개를 들자 뜨는 햇살에 몸이 드러났다. 입가와 앞다리에서 피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 텐도는 숨을 멈췄다. 늑대가 입가를 핥았다. 고개를 돌려 사라졌다. 텐도는 방 안으로 들어가 문을 쿵 닫았다. 심장이 문 닫는 소리보다 더 크게 뛰었다. 

며칠간 텐도는 얀시를 보지 못했다. 이전에도 매일 보던 건 아니었으니까 그렇다 넘길 수 있으면 좋을텐데 때린 놈은 발뻗고 못 잔다고 텐도는 추 매단 것처럼 포크 드는 것도 무거웠다. 롤리가 근처에 앉자 텐도는 한 번 물어봤다.  
"니 형은."  
"안 와."  
왜 안 오냐는 물음은 롤리가 척의 입에 넣어주는 매시 포테이토에 실려 사라졌다. 생각해보면 얀시는 식당에 온 적이 없었다. 뻑뻑한 스크램블 에그에서 물기가 배어 나왔다. 쪄낸 빵이 눅눅하게 식판에 붙어있다 떨어졌다.  
일상이라는 게 뭔지 볼트와 너트를 조이다보니 또 아차하는 순간에 밤이 왔다. 주일이 없는 전시 체제 상 텐도는 거의 언제나 일하고 있었다. 출출해서 휴게실에 들렀다. 냉장고에서 주전부리를 찾는 의미없는 짓을 하다 물만 마시고 나왔다. 얀시가 늑대로 지나쳤던 바닥은 그 때의 핏자국이 착시였던 것처럼 아무 것도 없었다. 텐도는 신발 끝으로 바닥을 뽀득뽀득 문질렀다.  
"뭐해."  
낮은 목소리가 온기를 담아 공기 중에 퍼졌다. 텐도는 수증기에 데인 것처럼 화들짝 놀랐다. 얀시는 무심하게 텐도가 신발 밑창을 허비하고 있는 바닥을 보았다.  
"뭔가... 묻었나 싶어서."  
얀시가 의미 없이 지나쳤다. 텐도는 얀시를 뒤따라갈까 하다가 타이밍을 놓쳤다. 얀시는 휴게실 안에 들어가더니 얼마 되지 않아 봉지를 쥐고 나왔다. 텐도는 잠시간 알리슨이라면 어떻게 할까 생각했다. 얀시는 텐도 앞 벽에 어깨를 기댔다.  
"술?"  
텐도는 술병을 받아들었다. 반쯤 얼었던 술이 목을 타고 내려갔다. 술집의 싸구려 화학용품 술보다 독했다. 텐도는 얼굴이 시뻘개지도록 기침을 했다. 얀시는 텐도가 물컵을 쏟지 않도록 들어 주었다. 텐도가 진정하자 얀시는 한 모금 술을 마시며 물었다.  
"왜 안갔어?"  
죽기 전에 한 번 자보고 싶은 늑대가 텐도를 기다렸다. 그건 텐도에게 배려가 아니어서 차라리 가학적으로 느껴졌다. 텐도는 말을 더듬었다.  
"음... 뭐... 잘 지냈나 싶고..."  
"난 또. 드디어 셋이 해보자고 하나."  
텐도가 입을 벙긋거렸다. 얀시는 다시 한 모금을 마셨다.  
"싫댔었나. 그럼 한 명씩은 괜찮고. 샌드위치도 해보면 괜찮다던데."  
단조로운 비꼼에 텐도가 얀시를 노려보았다. 얀시는 술병에 입술을 대다가 등을 완전히 벽에 기댔다.  
"시간줄테니 생각해 봐."  
무슨 생각이고 자시고 할 게 있냐고. 텐도는 나오는대로 뱉었다. 만들어내 소비했던 상념의 무게만큼 짜증이 나서. 그 새벽의 얀시가 피에 젖어있어서 두려웠던 것이 아니라 알리슨의 방에서 샤워도 하지 않고 나와 늑대 후각에 바로 발각됐을 것이 분명했을 거라 손이 잠시 후들거렸던 그 죄책감들까지 모두 일시에 아무런 소용 없이 느껴졌다. 네가 좋다고 빙글거리던 순간부터 일축했어야 했는데. 샌드위치나 주절거리는 너와 내가 저렇게 될 수나 있냐고.  
"넌 그냥 아무나 구멍있으면 다 좋은 거잖아."  
"시발 그래서 니가 좋은가 보지."  
얀시의 눈동자 색이 옅어졌다. 고백 자체가 사라져가는 세상에서 화살로 명치를 뚫는 것 같은 고백을 받는 건 흔한 경험은 아니라 텐도는 말을 잃었다. 입술을 올릴듯 내릴듯 비죽비죽 이상해지는 자신을 자각하고 텐도는 얼굴을 벅벅 문질렀다.  
"내가 그렇게 봐줄만한 얼굴도 아니잖아."  
얀시가 남은 술의 양을 가늠했다.  
"누굴대도 다 롤리놈보다 못생겼어."  
텐도는 얀시 팔을 잡고 방으로 향했다. 이미 너무 많은 귀가 들었다. 이곳은 벽을 뚫는 귀들이 산재하는 곳이었다. 얀시는 바닥에 떨어진 데이지의 인형을 주워들었다. 텐도는 보이지 말아야 할 물건들을 대충 치웠다. 얀시가 턱을 괴었다. 전기가 들어오는 시간이 막 지났다. 최소한의 전기를 먹는 붉은 조명이 발전기 소음을 내며 켜졌다.  
"내가 뭘 하면 되겠어?"  
둘러치지 않는 얀시가 물었다. 텐도가 답했다.  
"안 돼."  
"왜?"  
얀시는 아직도 데이지의 인형을 들고 있었다.  
"넌 데이지 교육에 나빠."  
인형을 내려다보던 얀시는 움직여보다 텐도를 보았다.  
"또."  
두 가지나 임기응변을 할 수 없었던 텐도는 고민하다 바닥에 털썩 주저 앉았다. 얀시는 툭 가지고 있던 데이지의 인형을 넘겨 주었다. 마구자비로 헝클어진 털실 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 텐도는 중얼거리듯 말했다. 나는 이런 걸 잘 해본 적이 없어. 다 제대로 안 됐어. 결국에는 상처주고 끝났고 그건 너한테도. 귓가에 손이 닿았다. 올려다 본 얀시는 환하게 웃고 있었다. 웃을 타이밍이 아닐텐데. 얀시의 도톰한 아랫입술이 열렸다.   
"내 걱정은 마."  
딱히 그런건 아닌 게 아니라 전혀 그렇지 않았는데. 텐도의 이마에 얀시 입술이 내려 앉았다.  
"텐디라고 부르면 어때."  
"하지마."  
엄청난 도약이었다. 분명 네가 안되는 수백 가지 이유를 설명하고 있었는데 어쩌다 이렇게 된 거지 정신이 안 차려졌다. 삶의 주조연이 바뀐 것처럼 텐도는 주체성을 잠시 잃었다. 얀시는 이미 교육에 좋은 섹스에 대해 이야기 하고 있었다.  
"정상위, 후배위만 하면 되나."  
"뭐... 뭐라고?"  
"보여줄 것도 아니면서 교육을 왜 신경쓰지?"  
이게 아닌 것 같은데. 이게 아닌데. 얀시가 텐도를 일으켜 침대에 눕혔다. 입술끼리 닿았다. 는적한 혀가 서로 얽혔다. 곧 고기처럼 서로를 비추는 붉은 조명도 신경쓰이지 않게 되었다.


	12. Chapter 12

강렬했던 시간들이 무색하게도 전과 다름없는 나날들이 흘러갔다. 텐도는 갈까 말까 고민하다 밤늦게 얀시를 찾아가고 얀시는 텐도를 끌어당기고.  
밝은 금발의 늑대는 텐도의 바지를 내리고 가볍게 물고는 빨기 시작했다. 생전 남을 잘 해주지 않았을 것만 같은데 텐도의 것은 금세 부피를 늘렸다. 얀시는 텐도를 보지도 않고 허벅지가 손가락 모양으로 패이도록 움켜쥐고는 집중해서 혀를 움직였다. 침대에 누워있던 텐도는 얀시의 이마에 손을 얹었다. 얀시가 텐도를 보았다. 붉은 조명에 입술이 번들거렸다. 침이 잔뜩 묻은 거기도 사정은 비슷했고. 다리 사이로 진득진득한 타액이 방울져 흐르는 느낌이 났다. 텐도는 몸을 일으켜 침대 발치를 향해 누웠다. 얀시의 바지를 풀고 벌써 미끈거리고 있는 걸 물었다. 얀시 숨이 허벅지에 닿았다. 텐도는 흘끔 얀시를 봤다. 표정은 안보이고 턱만 보였다. 얀시가 텐도의 바지를 더 잡아 내리더니 연한 안쪽을 깨물었다. 얀시가 텐도의 것을 볼에 부볐다. 뜨거운 손가락이 안으로 들어왔다. 자세가 불편해지기 시작했다. 쿡 안이 찔렸다. 텐도는 입 안의 것을 뱉어냈다. 다시 끝까지 물었다. 얀시가 안을 늘이고 문질렀다. 조금 세게 입 안을 조여 봐도 손가락들은 주인마냥 자꾸 멋대로 리듬도 없이 쑤셔댔다. 다리를 오므렸지만 손은 그대로 다리 사이에 들어와 있었다. 세 손가락이 들어와 한꺼번에 안을 긁자 결국 텐도는 홱 몸을 일으켰다. 얀시의 팔을 잡고 다리 사이에 들어와 있던 손을 뺐다. 따라 몸을 일으키려는 얀시를 밀어 눕히고 텐도는 이번엔 제대로 얀시 다리 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 혀로 끄트머리를 핥았다. 입 안 가득 물었다. 얀시의 손이 텐도의 뒤통수를 꾹 눌렀다. 텐도가 조금 고개를 들었다. 얀시가 말했다.  
“엎드리고 싶지 않아?”  
텐도는 얀시를 잠시 노려보다 제 엉덩이 사이에 손을 가져갔다. 찾아오기 전 물로 안을 헹군데다 마구 찔리기까지 한 입구는 약하게 부어있었다. 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 이마에 배가 다가왔다.  
“몇 개 더 넣어.”  
굵기가 다른데. 텐도가 이를 세웠다. 얀시는 까딱도 없이 수없이 덮은 이불 같은 목소리로 말했다. 그만 빨아. 텐도를 밀어낸 얀시는 곧장 돌려 눕히고는 자세를 잡았다. 바지 때문에 다리가 다 안 벌어졌다.  
바람이 많은 것들을 덜컹이게 만들었다. 텐도는 뱃속의 얀시가 여기서 멈췄으면도 싶었고 한없이 더 했으면도 싶었다. 허리짓이 녹진했다. 텐도가 하는 글자 그대로의 말들에 얀시는 일일이 반응해주며 텐도 등을 핥았다. 마개를 막듯이 끝을 낸 얀시가 빠져 나갔는데도 안이 그대로 열려있는 것 같았다. 얀시는 텐도를 끌어안았다. 텐도는 눈에서 윤이 나는 늑대에게 안겨 있었다. 얀시가 귓가에 중얼거렸다.  
“너랑 자다보면 이미 죽은 것 같아.”  
“왜.”  
텐도는 열이 펄펄 끓는 듯한 몸을 마주 안으려다가 멈칫했다.  
“좋아서.”  
끼걱대는 시소가 기울어 있었다. 텐도는 땅에 발을 못 붙이고 앉아서 타인과 다른 늑대를 떠올렸다. 언제나 궁금한 건 아니었다. 머릿속에 생각을 담고 있을 정도로 텐도는 한산하지 않았다. 가끔 통로를 걷다가 롤리의 방에서 척이 지르는 소리나. 너랑 안자! 뛰쳐나오는 알몸의 척이 순식간에 늑대가 되는 모습이나 5분도 안 되어 슬금슬금 롤리 방에 머리를 들이밀고 있는 새빨간 늑대를 볼 때라던가. 텐도는 얀시가 제 페니스보다 안쪽에 닿는 순간에 저쪽은 뭘 어쩌고 있을까 싶어서. 

모두가 하루를 마치고 숙소로 들어간 어느 저녁이었다. 텐도는 5살 박이 딸 데이지와 그림을 그리고 있었다. 소등 시간도 아닌데 붉은 불이 켜지더니 비상용 녹색등에 불이 들어왔다. 텐도는 검지를 세워 데이지를 보았다. 부녀는 눈으로 대화했다. 쉿. 텐도는 조용히 데이지를 안아 들었다. 쿵쿵쿵 맞닿은 몸에서 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었다. 블루투스 이어폰을 연결한 텐도는 스텝 숙소 층에 좀비는 없다는 것을 확인하고 데이지를 안고 달리기 시작했다. 탁아소에게 맡기기 전 데이지의 양 볼에 키스한 텐도는 예거 보관실로 달려갔다. 넥 커터와 기어를 챙겨 나오는 롤리와 마주쳤다. 롤리는 헬멧을 씌워주는 텐도에게 말했다.  
“카이주야.”  
심장이 툭 떨어졌다. 변화 과정에 이틀은 걸리는 일반 좀비 바이러스에 비해 카이주 바이러스는 물리면 10분 이내에 변해 확산 속도가 높았다.  
“몇 명.”  
“못 되도 스물.”  
새까만 늑대 마코가 킁킁거렸다. 둘은 달려갔다. 곧 척과 허크, 카이다노프스키 부부, 웨이탕 형제가 차례로 장비를 챙겨갔고 텐도는 다른 스텝들과 바리케이드를 치고서 크레인 위로 올라갔다. 머리를 질끈 동여맨 알리슨이 손톱을 씹었다.  
“프랭크... 텐도, 애들 잘 있겠지?”  
“잘 있어야지.”  
경보는 꺼지지 않았고 속이 새까맣게 탔다. 데이지와 그린 그림이 둥둥 떠다녔다. 빨간색 초록색 조명이 깜박거렸다. 초긴장상태에서 한 시간이 열 시간 같이 지나갔다. 얀시가 여기 있더라면 싶었다. 카이주에 물렸던 얀시는 트라우마는 없을까. 롤리는 있는 것 같던데. 잠시 기둥에 기대 번갈아 가며 눈을 붙였다. 잠이 든다기 보다 눈만 감고 있었다. 텐도는 계속 깨어있었다. 온갖 최악의 상상을 하고 있는데 바리케이드가 철컹철컹 흔들렸다. 경보가 해제되었다. 새벽빛이 창문으로 쏟아졌다.  
피곤한 표정의 파일럿들이 기어를 벗었다. 땀에 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 장비가 정리되고 허가가 떨어지자마자 텐도는 알리슨과 탁아소로 달려갔다. 늑대들은 세척실로 갔는지 보이지 않았다. 얀시는 그림자도 안 보였다. 머리가 잘린 좀비들이 통로에 널려있었다. 청소팀이 장비를 쓰고 다리들을 질질 끌고 갔다. 팔 다리들이 널려있었다. 흘러나온 내장을 밟지 않도록 알리슨을 잡아준 텐도는 바삐 뛰었다. 탁아소 앞은 깨끗했다. 창살로 된 바리케이드를 두드렸다.  
“데이지! 프랭크!”  
다른 부모들도 저쪽에서 뛰어왔다. 탁아소 담당이 걸쇠를 풀었다.  
“모두 무사해요.”  
텐도는 혹시나 체액을 밟았을까 소독액을 바지밑단부터 줄줄 부으며 딸을 불렀다. 방에서 목소리를 듣고 뛰어 나온 데이지가 아빠 외치며 와락 안겼다. 무릎을 꿇은 텐도는 닥치는 대로 데이지에게 뽀뽀하며 일어섰다. 이제 다른 쪽을 찾으러 가야했는데 방에서 어슬렁 공을 문 커다란 늑대가 나왔다. 필요 없을 것 같은지 혼자 이를 세워 벗는 강철부츠의 관절 부분에서 철커덕철커덕 소리가 났다.  
“아빠. 아빠. 크림이야!”  
많이 보던 옷들이 작은 책상 위에 놓여 있었다. 탁아소 담당 제인은 수줍게 웃었다.  
“와주셔서 걱정을 많이 덜었어요.”  
공을 아래 내려놓은 ‘크림이’는 곧게 텐도에게 걸어왔다. 텐도는 안고 있던 데이지를 제인에게 넘겼다. 귀를 쫑긋거린 늑대가 고개를 기울여 텐도를 보았다. 텐도는 아무도 없는 화장실로 들어갔다. 따라온 늑대의 앞가슴털을 쥐고 위로 끌어당겼다. 쑤욱 인간이 된 얀시가 올라왔다. 텐도는 얀시를 와락 주먹을 쥐어 안았다.  
“시발. 개노릇 싫어.”  
웃음이 터져 나왔다. 떨어져보니 얀시도 웃고 있었다.  
“늑대라서?”  
“인간이라서.”  
텐도는 상념과 시간의 낭비 없이 얀시에게 키스했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 다음편이 아마도 마지막.


	13. Chapter 13

패턴을 알 수 있다면 아무리 악랄한 것일지라도 덜 두려울텐데 유감스럽게도 카이주들은 그렇지 않았다. 롤리는 여느 때처럼 바지만 입고 숙소 층을 활보하고 있었다. 코너를 돌자마자 다시 돌아 벽에 몸을 붙였다. 손으로 코와 입을 막았다. 재빠르게 고개를 내밀었다. 경동맥이 터졌는지 목에서부터 피가 줄줄 흐르는 좀비가 다리를 끌며 걸어오고 있었다. 뻗은 손의 손가락은 뜯겼는지 제대로 달려 있지도 않았다. 척에게 가는 길이었다. 제기랄. 욕이 절로 나왔다. 다 굳은 혈전이 아니라 시뻘건 피를 흘리고 돌아다닐 수 있다는 건 카이주 바이러스라는 말 밖에는 안됐다. 피 냄새를 맡은 늑대가 하울링을 시작했다. 좀비가 소리에 반응하자마자 롤리는 득달같이 달렸다. 좀비와 불과 3m 떨어진 비상벨 레버를 올리고 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 방으로 뛰어 들어갔다. 쾅! 쾅! 쾅! 롤리는 셔츠에 팔을 꿰며 렌즈로 방 밖을 보았다. 좀비가 펀치 연습을 하듯 문을 두드리고 있었다. 쾅! 쾅! 쾅! 살점이 떨어졌는지, 뜯긴 손가락에서 흐르는 건지 방울방울 흐르는 피에 시야가 검게 변했다가 다시 보였다. 다시 쾅! 갑자기 좀비가 방을 두드리는 것을 멈췄다. 옷을 입고 헬멧으로 무장한 롤리는 조용히 석궁을 들었다. 좀비가 멀어지는 발소리가 들렸다. 롤리는 문을 열고 아무 기척도 없는 쪽을 보았다. 아무도 없었다. 롤리는 좀비의 목을 겨냥해 쏘았다. 두 번째 화살은 뒤통수에 꽂혔다. 화살촉에 덩어리 진 작은 화약은 퍽 두개골 안에서 좀비의 뇌를 부쉈다. 마코가 좀비를 뛰어 넘어 롤리에게 다가왔다. 쓰다듬고 인사할 시간도 없었다. 롤리는 마코를 앞세워 예거 보관실로 뛰었다.   
둘은 가면서 다섯의 좀비를 더 마주쳤고 군집한 좀비를 만나 셀 시간도 없이 따돌리고 도망쳤다. 카이주 바이러스는 확산이 빨랐고 늑대가 물리면 죽어나가 빠른 대처가 중요했다. 롤리는 얀시 생각을 할 겨를도 없이 훈련대로 본능대로 움직였다. 실내라 예거를 다 입을 수 없어서 금발의 롤리는 사뿐하게 좀비들을 학살했다. 스피드란 타고 나는 거라 마코 눈에 그녀의 핸들러는 벽을 밟고 다니는 것처럼 보였다. 롤리는 감정이라곤 없는 것처럼 막 물려 살점을 뜯기고 있는 사람들에게도 시위를 당겼다. 반동까지 계산해 빗나가는 화살이 없었다. 죄다 뻑 소리를 내며 좀비 몸에 꽂혔다. 시뮬레이션보다 정확했다. 어느 시점까지는 바싹바싹 마르다가 언더셔츠를 짜면 땀이 뚝뚝 떨어질 즈음에야 주위가 조용해졌다. 갑자기 마코의 귀가 쫑긋거렸다. 좀비의 발을 질질 끌고 있는 특유의 걸음 소리가 들렸다. 핸들러와 늑대의 시야가 하얗게 가득 찼다. 털을 빳빳하게 세워 더 커진 하얀 늑대가 다리를 살짝 절며 둘을 지나갔다. 롤리는 제 형을 따라오고 있는 좀비 셋의 머리에 화살을 명중시켰다. 롤리와 마코 뒤에는 커터를 든 후방지원팀이 따라오며 좀비들의 목을 몸통에서 분리했다. 목만 남은 좀비들이 딱딱 마지막 헛입질을 했다. 윤기가 차르르 도는 새까만 늑대는 길게 하품을 했다. 모두에게 하품이 옮아갔다. 얀시가 코너에서 다시 나타났다. 롤리는 살이 다 떨어진 석궁을 버리고 총을 꺼냈다. 올림픽이 있던 시절이라면 국가를 대표했을 텐데 아깝다고 누군가 중얼거렸다. 마코가 고개를 치켜들고 피에 젖은 복도를 호령하며 걸었다. 그리고 그들은 늑대 세척실에서 벽면을 가득 채운 커다란 글씨를 보았다.   
[대장. 진실을 말해.]

이전에 비해 한없이 알량할지언정 스태커 펜타코스트는 쉐터돔의 권력자였다. 모두 팝콘이 되기 1초 전으로 프라이팬 위에서 지글지글 지져지고 있었다. 무기는 가까웠고 질서는 멀었다. 식사도 3분 이상 하지 않는 스태커는 오래 기다리게 하지 않았다. 예거 앞에서 예거만한 체구의 사령관이 입을 열었다.   
“홍콩으로 온 것은 미 대륙에 희망이 없어서였다. 아시아에는 체르노 알파, 크림슨 타이푼, 한니발 차우라는 뛰어난 부대가 있었고 우리는 서로가 청소하는 영역을 넓혀 10년 내로 가장 많은 인구수를 보유한 중국은 수복하기로 작전을 짰다. 그리고 오늘로서 21일째 마지막으로 연락을 주고받던 부대인 한니발 차우마저 쉐터돔의 통신에 아무런 응답을 주지 않고 있다.”  
감기에 걸린 프랭크를 안고 사령관의 이야기를 들으러 왔던 알리슨이 프랭크의 귀를 막고 돌아섰다. 모두는 근처의 자신이 동료들을 한 번씩 쳐다보았다. 스태커의 단단한 목소리가 아무 잡음 없이 울려 퍼졌다.   
“우리는 종말을 취소하기 위해 여기 모여 있다. 그러나 세상의 끝을 눈앞에 두고 있다. 이것이 통신 장교가 카이주 체액을 들이키고 온 부대를 위험에 빠트리기 전, 적은 진실이다.”  
의례 붙을 떠날 사람은 떠나고 남을 사람은 남으라는 말은 따라오지 않았다. 스태커는 ‘오늘 외부 작전은 취소한다. 내부를 철저히 소독하도록.’을 끝으로 모두를 남겨 두고 사무실로 돌아갔다. 알렉세이 카이다노프스키가 우는 소리에 한층 쉐터돔을 잡아당기는 중력이 거세어졌다. 

데이지를 등에 태우고 텐도를 마중 온 얀시는 늑대의 귀로 다 들었을 텐데도 데이지와 노는 것에 여념이 없었다. 텐도는 10년 계획이 사라져 데이지가 안전하게 땅을 밟을 날이 늦춰졌다는 것이 아쉬웠으나 좀비를 움직이는 동력도 피와 살이라는 것을 생각해보면 언젠가는 편안하게 살 미래가 가능하리라 여겼다. 카이다노프스키 부부는 금세 털고 일어나 청소팀에 합류했다. 웨이탕 세 쌍둥이는 늘 그랬듯이 농구를 했다. 허크는 스태커와 작전을 짜기 위해 사무실에서 지도에 엉망으로 꽂힌 핀들을 뽑았다. 다들 각자의 일을 했다. 롤리만 빼고. 롤리는 제 방에 틀어 박혔다. 척은 척의 일을 했다.   
롤리의 조금 열려있는 문틈이 촉촉한 콧등에 밀렸다. 몸으로 문을 꼭 닫은 붉은 늑대는 그대로 롤리의 침대에 뛰어 올랐다. 앉아있는 롤리의 허벅지에 두 앞발을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 볼과 입술을 혀로 핥았다. 롤리는 고개를 돌렸다. 온몸의 털들이 머리부터 순식간에 사라졌다. 얀시는 늑대들에게 자신이 재활할 때 방법으로 훈련을 시켰다. 과학적일 수도 있지만 방법이 무식했다. 다리가 후들거릴 정도로 근력 운동을 하고 늑대가 되길 반복해 근육이 촘촘해진 알몸의 척은 롤리 앞에 무릎으로 앉았다. 애인의 뺨에 입술을 댔다.   
“난 다 알 수 있어. 너한테서 냄새가 나.”  
롤리는 척의 쇄골을 부드럽게 만졌다.   
“정액 냄새?”  
틀린 건 아니라 늑대일 때처럼 고개를 갸우뚱했던 척은 다시 입을 열었다.   
“네가 날 보면 기분이 좋아지는 걸 알아. 식당 밥을 좋아하는 것도 알고, 텐도를 불쌍하게 생각하는 것도 알고 있어. 네 형을 볼 때마다 다행이라고 느끼면서도 불편해하는 것도 알아. 사령관의 연설에 네 기분이 땅 밑보다 꺼져가는 것도 알아.”  
입술이 살짝 닿았다. 따뜻해서 기분이 편해졌다. 롤리는 척의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.   
“얀시는 1년 넘게 누워있었어. 음식을 소화 못 시켜서 벌판 짐승은 내가 다 죽였지.”  
롤리의 이마가 톡 척의 어깨에 닿았다.   
“너랑 여행 가고 싶어. 척.”  
“가자!”   
들뜨는 척을 꽉 끌어안은 롤리가 말을 이었다.   
“죽을 걱정 없이.”  
쇄골에 입을 맞추고 몸을 숙여 찬 공기에 꼿꼿이 선 유두에 키스한 롤리가 제 늑대의 눈을 보았다.   
“네가 죽지 않았으면 좋겠어.”  
나보다도. 아마도 현존하는 가장 유능할 핸들러의 말이었다. 척은 롤리의 기분과는 별개로 술 먹은 것 같아졌다. 헤실헤실 웃는 척을 보다가 롤리가 문득 물었다.   
“너는 냄새로 알고 있었겠네.”  
“아버지도 사령관도 기분 좆같아 해서. 정확히는 몰랐어.”  
“그런데 괜찮아?”  
모호한 질문에 붉은 제 머리를 흐트러트린 척도 모호한 말을 했다.   
“안 죽을 거니까.”  
롤리가 피식 웃었다. 척이 빨려드는 것처럼 롤리에게 키스했다. 입술이 닿은 채로 둘 중 더 잘생긴 쪽이 중얼거렸다.   
“죽지 마.”   
둘 중 더 뜨끈한 쪽이 답은 아닌 것을 내놓았다.   
“여행가자.”  
이번에는 답이 나왔다.   
“그래.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 끝. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. 즐겁게 써서 마음이 먹먹하네요.


	14. side

허기가 지나쳤다. 롤리는 보고 있는 것이 눈뭉치인지 토끼인지 알 수 없을 지경이 되었다. 무게중심을 잡지 못하는 서툰 화살은 토끼에 꽂혀놓고도 치명적이지 못했다. 눈 위에 점점이 찍힌 핏자국으로 토끼를 잡은 롤리는 추위와 배고픔에 이걸 뼈째 먹어도 모자랐다. 쉬울 거라 생각은 안했지만 형의 병구완은 정말로 쉽지 않았다. 이제 맞을 수액도 없는데 얀시는 먹은 것을 토해내기만 했다. 우유처럼 하얬던 털이 토사물과 오물로 얼룩덜룩했다. 갈비뼈는 드러났고 깨어나는 것은 며칠에 한 번이 고작이었다. 다행히 다리의 상처는 곪지 않았지만 롤리는 그게 다행인지 불행인지 알 수 없었다. 그리고 얀시가 토한 걸 먹어야 할 정도로 상황이 좋지 않은 날들엔 다음날을 살아갈 힘마저 다 토해버린 것처럼 몸 밖을 빠져나갔다. 늑대에서 사람으로 변하지 못하는 얀시는 말을 할 수 없었고 롤리는 말을 잃었다. 알래스카엔 생존자도 몇 없었다. 분노나 절망은 사치에 가까웠다. 롤리는 시간도 식량도 없었다. 화살은 점점 정확하게 날아갔다.  
도저히 얀시 몸에서 나는 악취를 더 참을 수 없어질 즈음, 롤리는 눈을 몽땅 녹여 물을 끓였다. 군데군데 녹아 땅이 드러나기 시작한 흙 바닥을 긴 얀시는 물이 조금씩 새는 여물통에 앉았다. 이제는 세 번에 한 번 꼴로는 토하지 않을 수 있게 된 늑대에게 지쳐버린 롤리는 덫에 잡힌 새 날개를 그냥 잘라 주었다. 원래라면 날 것은 싫다며 밀어낼 늑대가 고분고분하게 입을 벌렸다. 포장지가 바스락대듯 얀시는 순식간에 새 날개를 삼켰다. 그리고 아무 일도 없었다. 갑자기 빠르고 일방적인 대화가 오갔다. 얀시는 깃털만 뽑은 새를 날로 먹었다. 이후로는 익히지 않은 것들은 토하지 않는다는 걸 알았다. 소화를 할 수 있게 되자 낫는 것은 순식간이었다. 반 년을 누워보냈던 얀시는 딱 그거 반 정도의 시간만에 일어나 걸을 수 있었다.  
뛸 수 있게 되자 여전히 인간이 되지 않는지 못하는지 알 수 없는 얀시는 숲으로 가버렸다. 가끔 돌뿐인 정원에는 죽은 동물이 두어 마리씩 누워있었다. 롤리는 바리케이드 공사에 합류했다. 배는 고프지 않았지만 매일이 새로운 피로였다. 눈을 감으면 너울너울 하얀 늑대가 사슴 목을 부러트리고 있었다. 전부 먹고 전부 토해내면 다시 사슴이 되어 숲 속으로 뛰어갔다. 늑대의 감인지 꿈을 꾸던 날엔 얀시는 꼭 꼬리라도 롤리에게 보여주었다.  
"이럴 필요있어?"  
롤리의 물음에 피묻은 주둥이는 말이 없었다. 전에는 비가 내려도 비린 냄새조차 없었는데 이제 얀시가 하품하면 훅 맹수의 냄새가 올라왔다. 형제는 그만큼 더 멀어졌다. 

스태커가 왔던 날, 롤리는 이제는 가지 않게 되었던 숲으로 갔다. 쌓인 낙엽이 발소리를 다 먹어서 롤리는 늑대가 다가오는 줄도 몰랐다. 아주 오랜만에 롤리는 인간이 된 얀시와 마주했다.  
"돌아오래."  
머리가 새하얗게 변한 얀시가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
"가자."  
모든 것이 반쯤 죽어버린 시주근한 숲에서 아무 것도 입지 않은 인간의 피부가 늑대의 흰 털만큼 눈에 시렸다. 머리가 다 바래버린 얀시는 휘파람 소리를 내듯 입김을 불었다. 금속성의 피냄새가 번졌다. 롤리는 꼬맹이가 되어 채근했다.  
"가자. 얀시."  
얀시는 허물어지듯 늑대가 되었다. 오랜만에 혈육의 목소리가 공기를 움켜쥐었다. 답이 필요있어?


End file.
